De amigas ah algo más
by Fluttershysky
Summary: Rarity es una unicornio sofisticada y obsesionada con la moda, Applejack es una poni granjera trabajadora, estas dos son amigas hasta un conflicto que las hace odiarse mutuamente, pero ese odio cambiará a algo más...
1. ¿Porque somos amigas?

"_En Equestria la moda es un factor muy importante, señal de auto cuidado, de demostrar el atractivo sin importar las condiciones del poni, una meta por cumplir es demostrar una belleza real, una belleza que nunca antes se haya visto, una que asemeje la presencia de las princesa Celestia y Luna, tal vez algo más allá de lo que diseñadores de moda puedan aspirar con tan solo tener el dinero como inspiración, pues yo no me junto a ese grupo (no significa que no rechace uno que otro diamantito…), por eso me veo obligada a pelear contra los criminales de la moda, los criminales de la falta de auto cuidado, a los…_**"**

-"¡Rarity¡, solo quiero un vestido, no una epopeya"-exije la pequeña hermanita Sweetie Belle, Rarity piensa que ella es muy pequeña como para entender los esfuerzos que un ángel que se considera la diseñadora debe llevar a cabo,¡ el deber de un ángel de la moda es proteger la hermosura¡

-"Puede ser que tal vez las cutiemarks crusiders no necesiten sus vestiditos para su gala"-la hermanita la mira preocupada, pone esa cara de perro arrepentido…

-"Por favor hermana"-no tiene elección.

-"Esta bien, solo dame los diseños que quieres"-Sweetie le pasa 3 papeles, Rarity supone que esos deben ser los…¿Qué?, ¿está de broma?, ¿Cómo cree que yo hare estas cosas?, un montón de pensamientos que abarca la mente de Rarity en este momento -"Sweetie, es decir, ¿Cómo?"-la pequeña se enoja.

-"Por favor, no envidies mi creatividad"-Rarity se siente la unicornio más insultada en la historia.

-"¿Me recuerdas para que es esta gala?"

-"Es la gala privada de las cutiemarks crusiders para sacar a luz nuestro talento especial, solo imagínatelo, todos admirando nuestras marcas de belleza, de paso algunos interesados…"-no puede dar crédito a lo que escucha la unicornio blanca.

-"¡Sweetie¡"-mira frente a frente enojada.

-"Jajaja, debiste ver tu cara, no tuvo precio, jajaja"-Sweetie Belle no para de reír, Rarity solo quiere agarrar sus instrumentos e iniciar.

-"Te digo cuando termine, apropósito, ¿sabes si aun tengo manzanas?"-pregunta Rarity subiendo las escaleras ya lejos de Sweetie, esta va a ver.

-"Pues no, voy a comprar"-decide la pequeña, Rarity baja rápido.

-"Ni de broma, yo voy, de paso te llevo con Applebloom y Scootaloo"-cierra el caso la unicornio blanca.

Es de mañana, un día soleado, los habitantes se saludan amablemente, yendo a Sweet Apple Acres, el camino es largo, Rarity quejándose por todo el camino, le arden las patas, Sweetie se pregunta cosas de su existencia con su hermana, y es que Rarity ah sido desde siempre una adicta a la moda, una de las cosas que le da sentido a su vida, para ella la elegancia y la educación con buenas costumbres es un pie firme para sacar la llave del éxito estético. Su mayor sueño fue conocer al principio al príncipe BlueBlood, pero termino por romperle el corazón como muchos otros sementales que se le declararon en el pasado, ya que muchos estaban con ella por su físico y nada más, es decir, a Rarity le agrada ser vista como una obra de arte y recibir la mirada de muchos, pero que no sea lo único que vean de ella que es útil, sobretodo en el amor, a pesar de que la unicornio blanca sigue buscando y buscando a su príncipe azul, sabe que el resultado será el mismo, de hecho algunos en este momento están mirándola pasar junto a su hermana, para Rarity son cuervos que buscan carne fresca y virgen, lo único para lo que sirven los sementales, para ser cuervos.

Al llegar a la granja de una de sus mejores amigas, Applejack, Rarity se da cuenta que a su lado dos pequeñas se lanzan encima de su hermana, al principio la poni sofisticada cree que son alimañas, ve que no está lejos de la verdad.

-"¡AppleBloom, Scootaloo, vaya susto que me dieron ustedes dos¡"-se enoja la unicornio blanca con las dos pequeñas, Scootaloo le habla en el oído a Sweetie.

-"¿Tu hermana se le hundió el toque otra vez?"-pregunta la pegaso mirando al mismo tiempo a Rarity, Applebloom le habla a Sweetie al otro oído.

-"¿Conoció otra decepción?"-la pequeña se da cuenta que Rarity escucho, esta al ser una dama se calma con todo el esfuerzo del universo, mira a Applebloom y le pregunta.

-"¿Dónde está tu hermana?"-fríamente.

-"Dándole golpes a los arboles, mi hermano salió, si quieres lo esperas y te aho…"-es interrumpida.

-"Ja, ni loca, prefiero ir a la que está más disponible"-se va alejando la unicornio de las pequeñas, mientras estas ríen por el comportamiento de esta.

Recorre toda la granja pero no encuentra a Applejack, lo que implica tener que buscarla en la parte donde hay más cantidad de arboles, Rarity le da un poco de terror no el hecho de perderse, si no de encontrar muchos charcos que la ensucien, por lo que tiene su cuerno preparado para limpiar cualquier desastre, destruyendo muchos, pero salpicándose un poco en los cascos. Busca a su amiga por 20 minutos, sus cascos están que arden, tiene un sudor que la hace sufrir aun más por el olor sucesivo que tendría, hasta que ve a lo lejos una poni anaranjada pateando un árbol, Rarity le da gracias a Celestia y va corriendo algo agitada.

-"Oh, hola Rarity, parece como si hubieses cargado tu propio equipaje en un viaje, ¿estás bien?"-pregunta la poni.

-"Solo te andaba buscando, es increíble, pero me encontré con una gran cantidad de charcos de lodo, ¿Cómo puedes trabajar en estas condiciones infrahumanas?"-Rarity suena grosera para Applejack, aunque lo que esta no sabe es que es producto de un gran trote a lo que la diseñadora no está acostumbrada.

-"Mide tus palabras damita que aquí vivo y trabajo, mejor dime qué quieres"-Applejack se gira enojada al canasto con manzanas.

-"Suenas ofendida, no sabes lo que tuve que pasar hoy"-dice la unicornio en un tono dramático.

-"¿Caminaste mucho y te encontraste con mucho lodo?"-pregunta bromistamente la granjera.

-"Exacto"-al escuchar esto la poni naranja choca su casco a la cara.

-"Es increíble pensar que somos amigas, pero aun no me respondiste"-dice algo harta Applejack.

-"No lo sé, veamos, trabajas en una granja de manzanas, tienes una cutiemark de manzanas, estas rodeada de manzanas, siempre te compro manzanas…"-Rarity es callada por su amiga.

-"Ya listo listilla, de inmediato, solo dime la cantidad"-la granjera sube una canasta a su espalda.

-"Que alborozo, por fin"-exclama Rarity, la granjera la queda mirando.

-"¿Qué?"-pregunta desconcertada la poni anaranjada.

-"Otra forma de decir alegría, un sinónimo, una palabra existente en el diccionario, ya sabes, ese libro con muchas letras"-dice en tono de burla.

-"¿Te estás haciendo la lista de nuevo?"-pregunta ya enojada la granjera.

-"No, solo quiero mis manzanas y será mejor que te apures, tengo muchas cosas que hacer"-Applejack se le pare enfrente a la unicornio blanca.

-"¿Sabes Rarity?, no me sorprende que estés solterona"-en ello Applejack va a su granja a empaquetarle las manzanas a Rarity, esta se siente con mucha rabia con esa declaración, pero se resigna y va detrás de la granjera.

El camino a la granja es callado, la pelea que tuvo recién con su amiga no fue como otra que hayan tenido en el pasado, esta involucro insultos con cosas personales, aunque en este caso Rarity se siente la más ofendida, no puede entender como Applejack no comprendía que una poni como ella no podía recorrer toda una granja y además sucia. Applejack por otra parte siente como su amiga se cree una princesa, incluso estaba a punto de exponérselo en su cara, pero sabe que será rebajarse al nivel de ella, a veces piensa que la unicornio se siente avergonzada de ser amiga de una "pueblerina".

Al llegar al fin a la granja Rarity se prepara para sacar unos bits de su bolso…

-"¿Cuánto es?"-pregunta enojada.

-"Ocho bits,¿ lo encuentras barato?"-pregunta Applejack.

-"Para ti lo será"-al decir esto Applejack intenta contenerse-"toma"-Rarity deja el dinero en el casco de Applejack-"Procura comprar cosas de limpieza con eso, pregunta a algún vendedor que cosas necesitas para limpiar"-Applejack se harta y tira el dinero al trasero de Rarity, esta voltea rápidamente con una cara de enojo-"¿Qué te pasa?"

-"Mejor quédate con tu dinero"-la poni se acerca furiosa frente a frente con la unicornio blanca-"tu no eres nadie como para tratarme como basura, ¿crees que estas a la altura de Celestia o de Luna como para creerte intocable?, por favor, solo eres una súbdita más, y lo más penoso es que según tu eres atractiva, pero estas más solterona que una manzana podrida, a si que en vez de lanzarme mierda a mí y a mi familia mejor mira tus propios defectos, porque te lo aseguro, tienes de sobra, incluso si me pagaran por cada defecto tuyo ya podría comprarle una cadera nueva a mi abuela"-finalizando Rarity empieza a respirar hondo.

-"No sé porque somos amigas en primer lugar, será mejor que vuelvas con tus cosas de yegua-semental"-Rarity al alejarse impulsivamente se le escapa una palabra-"¿Cómo habrán sido sus padres para que saliera esta yegua?"-Rarity se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, de la gran gravedad que tuvo ese comentario en su propio criterio, voltea y reza a Celestia en su mente para que Applejack no la haya escuchado, sin embargo…

-"¿Cómo puedes decirme eso Rarity?, sabes que mis padres…"-la poni empieza a llorar y va de vuelta a su trabajo.

Rarity se siente como una autentica estúpida, era pasable su pelea con ella, pero sacarle ese tema como insulto ya es demasiado, siente una gran culpa, pero decide no disculparse ahora, sabe que Applejack no la escuchara.

El camino a su boutique es bastante triste, reflexionando todo lo que le dijo Applejack a ella misma fue tomando más sentido, ella ahora sabe que no es una dama, o al menos la dama que aspira ser. Llega a su casa, abre la puerta, la cierra con calma, pone su bolsa de manzanas en su mesa, va su cama, se recuesta y empieza a reflexionar todo lo que había sucedido hoy: una pequeña discusión con su hermana, un regaño a las amigas de esta, escuchar el comentario de Applebloom, el ejercicio que fue caminar por mucho en la granja hasta sudar, ensuciarse con un poco de lodo en los cascos, discutir hasta mayores con su amiga Applejack.

-"Este fue un gran día"-dice sarcásticamente Rarity hundiendo su cabeza en una almohada, aunque a pesar de sufrir estéticamente, lo que más le duele fue lo que posiblemente lo mucho que le apuñalo el comentario a su amiga granjera, el dolor que se debe sentir no tener a tus padres a tu lado, tal vez Rarity no lo sabe por tenerlos con vida, pero para una yegua como Applejack debe ser una realidad diferente, como si te faltasen tus dos osos de peluche que más te abrigan por las noches, es como ocultarse debajo de mamá cerdita, solo que la poni anaranjada no tiene esa oportunidad.

Repasando lo que paso hoy se pregunta si algunas ponies como ella son así de superficiales, muchos de sus enamorados eran sementales hermosos pero cretinos, ¿será lo que a todos nos pasa?, ¿Qué solo vemos a nuestro poni especial solo para besarlo y sentir su miembro en nuestro interior llevándonos al paraíso a la tierra?, eso le recuerda un chiste que le hubiese contado a Applejack cuando no entendió cuando Rarity dijo la palabra "alborozo",Rarity hubiese dicho:"si le ignorancia fuera oro, tu serias el mayor tesoro"; se da cuenta que la broma de por si es cruel, y más con todo lo que ya ah dicho.

En la casa de la familia Apple, Applebloom entra a la habitación de Applejack…

-"¿Applejack, te pasa algo hermana?"-pregunta preocupada la pequeña.

-"Nada Applebloom, solo estoy cansada, es todo"-dice rápidamente Applejack.

-"¿Por qué esta triste?"-pregunta curiosamente Applebloom.

-"¿Qué?, no hermanita, no pasa nada"-intenta simular una sonrisa la granjera.

-"Bueno, mañana quede en juntarme con Sweetie Belle"-informa la pequeña hermanita de Applejack.

-"Bien"-dice fríamente la granjera, Applebloom deja sola a su hermana en su cuarto, Applejack se queda sentada en su cama pensando sobre muchas cosas, no se mueve de ahí por mucho…

Al día siguiente en la boutique de Rarity…

-"¿Y bien?"-pregunta la pequeña Sweetie Belle.

-"Ya ya Sweet, no me molestes, ¿crees que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo como para dedicarme a tus locuras con las cutiemarks crusiders?"-se enoja mucho la diseñadora, Sweetie Belle se pone triste, Rarity abraza a su hermanita-"perdóname Sweetie no fue mi intención, solo que ayer tuve un día terrible"-dice a unicornio blanca.

-"¿Tuviste una pelea con Applejack?"-la pregunta casi saca de sus rieles a Rarity, pero sabe que ella entiende.

-"Si"-solo dice eso como respuesta.

-"¿Ella te hizo algo malo?"-pregunta una vez más Sweetie, esto deja callada a Rarity por mucho hasta que…

-"Mejor te muestro lo que eh avanzado con tus vestidos"-lleva a su hermana donde están los vestidos de las cutiemarks crusiders para desviar el tema, por ahora…


	2. Quiero negarlo

"_En el mundo la hermosura exterior siempre es influyente, pues expresa el salvajismo sexual del poni, pero todo cambia cuando vemos más allá de nuestro poni amado, nos damos cuenta de quién es, no importa si estas enamorado o enamorada del poni más hermoso sobre la tierra, su personalidad es lo que más importa, aunque primero esta si estructura exterior…"-_Rarity se detiene un poco con su escritura-…"este tipo de mensaje no debería leerlo potrillas tan pequeñas como mi hermana y sus amigas, bueno…entonces creo que lo modificare un poco"-borra y reescribe la unicornio blanca y crin morado.

-"Hermana, hermana, ¿ya está listo?, ¿ya está listo?"-pregunta impaciente Sweetie Belle.

-"Si me hubieses dicho que necesitabas vestidos y una carta de presentación para el narrador de tu gala, pues ya lo tendría listo"-replica Rarity.

-"Tenemos al ideal para presentar a cada una de nosotras, solo te pido un favor"-sonríe Sweetie.

-"¿Otro?, bueno, pero que sea el ultimo de esta semana"-regaña la modista, a lo que su hermana se acerca y le acaricia la crin, Rarity se sorprende un poco pero le parece algo tierno, aunque presiente que Sweetie le tiene algo importante que decir.

-"¿Me dirías que te hizo Applejack?"-exige un poco triste la unicornio.

-"Sweetie Belle ya, no quiero que me recuerdes la discusión que tuvimos, es solo una pelea"-Rarity se pausa un poco-…"una gran pelea…como nunca antes tuvimos las dos…"-la unicornio de crin morado decide terminar con la conversación-"bueno mejor ve con tus amigas…yo me quedo aquí ah terminar de diseñar algunos vestidos…"-sonríe forzosamente la diseñadora.

Sweetie Belle algo insatisfecha con la respuesta evasiva de su hermana se va con sus vestidos y la carta donde las crusiders, preguntándose del comportamiento de Rarity, es decir, para Sweetie es normal verla armar drama por cualquier cosa mínima, incluso cuando es decepcionada por algún semental solo explota desquitándose a golpes con dicho semental, pero ahora parece tener una profunda tristeza, una nunca antes vista en su hermana, parece como si hubiese perdido las ganas para muchas cosas, desde el punto de vista de la pequeña Sweetie Belle, aun así no olvida lo de su gala con sus amigas.

En la granja de los Apples, Applejack ordena una gran cantidad de paja con una patada en orden, lo cual no representa un trabajo mayor para la poni de tierra. Desde la puerta del granero donde está la poni rubia, su hermana menor, Applebloom, la observa con un rostro lleno de curiosidad, Applejack se da cuenta de la presencia de su hermana y de su expresión facial y va algo preocupada donde ella.

-"¿Por qué esa cara tan larga albóndiga?"-pregunta simpáticamente la poni de ojos verdes.

-"Se que paso algo entre tú y Rarity ayer, en la cena vi tus ojos con marcas de llanto"-Applejack se asusta un poco por la habilidad de su hermana de notar eso tras 3 horas-"…si, ese tampoco resulto ser mi talento especial…"-baja las orejas la pequeña, pero después de un segundo vuelve a ponerse firme para seguir hablando con su hermana mayor-"¿Qué te hizo?"-pregunta furiosa, Applejack intenta mantener en calma a su hermana.

-"Escucha caramelito, yo y Rarity somos amigas y…"-es interrumpida por la potrilla.

-"Las amigas a veces se hacen daño y quiero saber que te hizo ella"-dice desafiante la pequeña-"…a menos…"-mira de reojo a su hermana mayor-"…¿ella te amenazo con golpearte si le constases eso a alguien?"-mira seriamente la potrilla, Applejack casi se pone a reír y le acaricia fuertemente la cabeza a su hermanita haciendo que esta se marease.

-"Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, no te preocupes pequeñita, esta Apple puede con cualquiera, aun así gracias, yo puedo solucionarlo con Rarity"-manda a Applebloom hacia fuera para su pequeña gala con sus amigas, Applejack se pone a reflexionar sobre todo esto, la noche anterior también lo hizo, ¿sería correcto perdonar a Rarity por lo que le dijo?, si, ella sabe que también la insulto con cosas personales, pero no de enorme gravedad como que la unicornio de crin morada sacase el tema de los padres, por otro lado han compartido mucho las dos, vencieron las fuerzas del mal una y otra vez, aprendieron hasta ahora mucho de la amistad, trabajaron bien en equipo en el pasado, ahora,¿dejar de ser amigas por un riña?, tantas preguntas sin respuesta para la granjera, lo único que puede hacer por ahora es sacar manzanas de los arboles.

Mientras tanto en la casa club de las cutiemarks crusiders, las potrillas observan con admiración sus vestidos, menos Applebloom, la que se le ve un poco enojada…

-"¿Qué pasa Applebloom?, ¿no te gusta el vestido?"-pregunta Scootaloo sonriente.

-"Para nada"-dice enojada tirando el vestido al suelo, Sweetie al notar esto se enfada un poco.

-"Ja, bueno, ¿Qué se podría esperar de una Apple?"-al escuchar esto, la poni de listón rojo la mira de forma molesta y amenazante.

-"Tampoco me esperaba algo lujoso, es decir, el estilo de Rarity, ¡cualquiera¡"-dice creídamente Applebloom, sonando casi igual que Diamond Tiara.

-"¿Cómo dices?"-Sweetie Belle mira de reojo a su amiga, Scootaloo se queda mirando algo asustada la escena.

-"¡¿Qué le hizo Rarity a Applejack?¡"-pregunta apuntando a Sweetie con la pezuña y con el hocico muy abierto.

-"¡Esa pregunta la deberías hacer al revés¡"-grita la unicornio, Scootaloo tiene mucho miedo, tanto que sus alas se están quedando congeladas.

-"¿Chicas, eso que tiene que ver con los vestidos?"-pregunta Scootaloo, pero al plantear la pregunta ninguna de sus dos amigas les hace caso-"…gracias por la respuesta…"-se decepciona la pequeña pegaso anaranjada.

-"Creo que de tal palo, tal campesina"-dice heladamente la unicornio.

-"De tal intento de figura de la moda, tal diccionario"-dice la pequeña Applebloom.

-"¿Asi?"-Sweetie le arrebata los vestidos a las dos-"…si es así, entonces no deberíamos seguir juntas como amigas, ¡las odio¡"-se va trotando la pequeña unicornio del lugar, en ello Applebloom se pone roja de la furia.

-"¡Las odio también¡"-Applebloom se va enojada de la casa club azotando la puerta y para varear pateando un manzana muy lejos, mientras que en la casa club, Scootaloo se queda con el hocico abierto.

-"Bueno, creo que esto no podría salir peor"-dice la pegaso anaranjada, en ello sin previo aviso llega Rainbow Dash a la casa club, esto alegra a la pequeña-"¡wow¡, Rainbow Dash, ¿tú qué haces por aquí?"-pregunta feliz la potrilla.

-"Applebloom me pidió ser la narradora en una gala de ustedes"-en ello Rainbow se da cuenta que no hay nadie en la casa club-"Em, ¿y las chicas?"-pregunta un poco confundida, en ese instante la cara de Scootaloo cambia de una expresión de felicidad a una de decepción.

-"Hoy no será la gala"-dice sin entusiasmo.

-"Bueno, para la otra será, hasta luego pequeñuela"-Rainbow Dash se va volando muy velozmente, Scootaloo mueve un tambor y empieza a jugar con él, enojada.

Mientras tanto en la boutique de Rarity, ella mira la ventana de la cocina, calladamente, piensa muchas cosas, demasiadas. ¿Dónde estuvo mi error?, poco a poco lo entiendo, esto es una prueba más para deleitar en el mundo con mi esencia, es lo que dice Rarity dentro de sus pensamientos. Se levanta y va a la cocina a comer una manzana, pero aun no le da un mordisco, la ve, su reflejo está en la fruta, Rarity nunca antes vio una manzana tan limpia, quizás mientras se trabaja con amor el producto sale con amor, como cuando hace sus vestidos, ahora entiende, se come la manzana poco a poco. Hace su cama un poco tarde, ya son pasadas las 12 del día, mientras toca las sabanas piensa aun es su pleito con Applejack, pero en un momento siente lo suave que son las sabanas, en un segundo piensa en la granjera, esto hace saltar a la unicornio blanca, ¿a que vino eso?, a lo mejor es el cansancio, pero de lo que está segura es que debe ir a pedirle una disculpa a su amiga, una dama no se comporta así sin disculparse después.

El camino a la granja de los Apples es algo oscura, hay muchas nubes, parece un día gris, la unicornio tiene un mal presentimiento ya que pese a la mezcla de sensaciones que ha tenido últimamente, la sensación de culpa es lo que le rompe el ánimo de seguir adelante, para que un vestido explote la belleza de una poni, la diseñadora debe estar totalmente con el ánimo de seguir adelante y del amor a lo que hace, desvelar la belleza personal, sin embargo su trabajo no es lo que más le tiene preocupada, es el presentimiento de perder a una amiga.

Observa la granja donde trabaja su amiga, entra y lo primero que ve es una Applebloom jugando con una pila de paja, sola y enojada, Rarity va donde ella.

-"Hola Applebloom,¿Por qué estás tan solita?"-pregunta cariñosamente la unicornio blanca.

-"¿Qué te importa?"-pregunta insolentemente la pequeña, esto sorprende a Rarity.

-"Applebloom vamos no te enojes"-dice riendo forzosamente-"solo te pregunte porque estabas sola"-sonríe al terminar de decirle esto.

-"Mejor dime qué quieres"-dice rápida y fuertemente la pequeña potrilla, esto le da mala espina a Rarity.

-"¿Dónde está Applejack?"-al preguntar esto, la pequeña se sobresalta, pero se tranquiliza.

-"Sacando manzanas"-al decir esto fríamente, la unicornio la mira algo confundida-"¿Qué?, ¿Quieres que te lleve donde ella?"-pregunta antipáticamente Applebloom.

-"No gracias"-dice un poco enojada la unicornio de crin morado y va a buscar a su amiga, el día sigue gris.

Todo el recorrido parece sombrío, ve una manzana podrida por allí, el día y su tono no ayuda en nada a la unicornio en este momento, pero quiere seguir adelante en su misión, no quiere perder las esperanzas, pero, ¿y si Applejack no la perdonaría?, sabe que lo hará, ¿aun si Rarity le insulto con sus padres?

Rarity deja de hacerse preguntas cuando ve a su amiga pateando un árbol de manzanas, sin embargo, el ánimo con que da las patadas no es el mismo de siempre, lo hace muy lento y con pocas fuerzas, va para hablar con ella…

-"Hola Applejack"-Rarity ve el cuerpo de su amiga, le da una sensación extraña, su corazón empieza a latir más rápido, la unicornio no se explica porque, solo quiere que esto se acabe, incluso se siente avergonzada con las sensaciones que está teniendo, ¿es normal que sienta eso por otra yegua?

-"Hola"-dice secamente la granjera, para esto Rarity se pone a su lado para estar más cerca.

-"Applejack, mira…te pido…discúlpame por lo de ayer…mira sé que soy difícil de tratar a veces pero quiero…quiero que tengas presente que a pesar de todo, aun te quiero como una amiga…y no quiero perder nuestra amistad…tu sabes lo que se siente tener que vivir sin tus padres, es solo que no valoro mucho las cosas que tengo, no como tu…yo estoy más preocupada por mis vestidos que suelo olvidar a las demás ponies…me preocupo más por mí que olvido los sentimientos de mis amigas…por eso y muchas otras cosas más…te pido que me perdones…por favor Applejack…no quiero perderte como amiga…no quiero perder a ninguna de ustedes como amiga…"-unas pequeñas lagrimas salen de los ojos de Rarity, Applejack la mira indiferente, pero luego su expresión cambia a resignada, se pone enfrente de la unicornio y le toca su pata delantera derecha con su casco izquierdo.

-"Bueno…¿nunca más discutamos así?"-Rarity al sentir el aliento de su amiga y su casco se empieza a sonrojar, respira hondo y habla…

-"Nunca más discutiremos tan violentamente"-Rarity al decir estas palabras es abrazada por Applejack, si con lo anterior estaba estremecida con esto está congelada y roja como tomate, o en este caso como manzana-"bueno Applejack, me tengo que ir a trabajar"-Rarity se aparta del abrazo cuidadosamente para no ofender a Applejack.

-"Claro princesa, yo igual, nos vemos"-Applejack se despide con una sonrisa, pues esta conversación de disculpas le devuelve los ánimos para seguir trabajando, Rarity por otro lado no va a hacer más vestidos, va a recostarse a su cama…

Mirando el techo acostada, Rarity se acomoda para pensar el hecho de sentir cosas al estar al lado de Applejack, ¿será calentura?, ¿o es verdadero?, ¿es real lo que sintió?, ella dice que no billones de veces en su mente, se levanta de la cama, va a la cocina, toma una taza de té, vuelve a la cama para tomar una siesta, entra en el mundo de los sueños placenteros…

Ella está en medio del bosque, muchas manzanas en ellos, ella camina entre ellos asustada, camina y más adelante recoge una manzana roja, cuando se da cuenta que enfrente de ella esta Applejack, Rarity en cambio no dice absolutamente nada, solo admira su belleza, su pelo rubio, sus ojos verdes, entonces Applejack empuja a un árbol a la unicornio, por un momento la modista piensa que la granjera la quiere golpear, pero en cambio la granjera se arrodilla y le empieza a lamer su clítoris, a lo que Rarity empieza a sonrojarse, la vergüenza le dura poco y empieza a morder sus labios y empujar la cabeza de Applejack más profundamente a su intimidad, una sensación increíble, Rarity mueve las caderas para sentir más placer, al moverlas la granjera empieza de lamer la clítoris de la unicornio blanca a lamer su vagina entera dándole lengüetazos, en ello la modista se pone como loca y justo que estaba a punto de expulsar todo su ser a la cara de la granjera grita: "¡Te amo Applejack¡"; al mismo tiempo el sueño se acaba ya que Rarity se despierta de golpe, su respiración en agitada, siente algo húmedo, sube las sabanas y la unicornio se queda avergonzada ya que tendrá que cambiar las sabanas.

-"Maldita sea"-la única palabra que Rarity puede formular en este momento.

La unicornio va a sacar sabanas limpias, pero mientras las saca piensa en su sueño, cree que solo fue eso, pero sabe que solo es negar la verdad, ella cree que es solo un sueño húmedo sin sentido, pero sabe que solo es negar la verdad, sonríe y piensa:

-"¿Yo amo a Applejack?"-pero esos pensamientos desaparecen, para ella es estúpido, las yeguas deben estar con los sementales, no yeguas con yeguas, una dama no debe dejarse llevar por el deseo sexual-"…pero, ¿si en realidad no es un deseo sexual, si no que en verdad es amor?, me siento diferente, no puedo amar a una de mis mejores amigas, pero lo que sentí cuando Applejack me acepto las disculpas, cuando me toco, cuando sentí su respiración cerca de mi hocico, esa sensación no era calentura, no era atracción sexual, era amor, es amor, no, esto es imposible"-una gran cantidad de pensamientos románticos hacia un amor del mismo género sexual esta atormentando la tranquilidad de la unicornio, no puede creerlo, debe ser un error piensa ella, pero la mayor pregunta que ella se hace ahora es:"¿Por qué la amo?, no puedo amarla, solo la encuentro…me parece bonita, punto, pero, cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, cuando la insulte, mi corazón actuó de maneras muy fuertes, no como amistad, sino algo mucho más fuerte, pero esto no es posible, el amor de una yegua a otra no existe, solo el de una yegua y un semental, pero, ¿Por qué siento estas cosas por Applejack, mi amiga?, ¿Por qué?, esto no tiene sentido, yo soy una dama, no soy una calenturienta de…Applejack…te deseo"- de un momento a otro esas palabras excitan a la unicornio y empieza a tocarse en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, pensando en la vaquera, con cada tocadura que se da, un gran gemido emite Rarity, al punto de empezar a masturbarse a una gran velocidad y profundidad, pensando en besar, morder, abusar, mover, saborear y amar a su amiga, incluso esos deseos sonrojan a la modista, pero poco importa, en este momento la unicornio esta en el paraíso, un paraíso de placer y amor compartida con Applejack, su amiga, el amor de su vida, con cada segundo que pasa, Rarity se pone más y más feliz, amor y placer mezclados en cantidades enormes, vuelven loca a la unicornio blanca, empieza a sudar, tal como el otro día cuando andaba buscando a su amiga entre el campo de manzanas, pero la diferencia es que este sudor le gusta, ya que es sudor producido por el amor y deseo de alguien que ella ama. El momento está por llegar y Rarity da a toda velocidad sus últimos momentos de placer del día y en un santiamén expulsa todo su flujo vaginal a montones, incluso manchándole la cara y así de inmediato vuelve al mundo real y de da cuenta en el nombre de quien se masturbo, de una de sus mejores amigas y peor, ¡de otra yegua!

-"Creo que me tendré que bañar"-dice levantándose la unicornio blanca y limpiándose un poco sus fluidos, dirigiéndose a la tina.

Mientras tanto en la granja de la familia Apple, exactamente en la habitación de Applebloom…

-"Hola cabeza de sandia, ¿Por qué Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle no vinieron a comer algo?"-pregunta algo curiosa pero con una sonrisa Applejack.

-"Ya no somos amigas"-dice enojada la potrilla acostada boca abajo en su cama, esto sorprende un poco a la granjera.

-"¿Por qué?, ¿se pelearon?"-pregunta con una expresión de preocupación Applejack.

-"Si"-dice cortantemente la pequeña hermanita de la granjera.

-"Mira Applebloom, ellas son maravillosas amigas, te soy honesta, no vale la pena perder a un amigo, porque ellos te acompañan en las buenas y en las malas y nunca te decepcionarán, esos son los verdaderos amigos, ¿oh acaso olvidaste como se conocieron?"-esta pregunta que formula Applejack hace que Applebloom se acueste ahora boca arriba recordando cuando Sweetie y Scootaloo la defendieron de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, en ello su corazón se siente herido-"no importa porque se pelearon, si duraron todo este tiempo como amigas…"-Applejack empieza a recordar cuando se peleo con Rarity el otro día y cuando hoy se reconciliaron-"…superarán todo problema, eso hace una verdadera amistad, los verdaderos amigos, las amistades más fuertes son las que están contigo en cualquier problema, la pegaso y la unicornio han hecho eso, así que te lo pido hermanita, ve y intenta reconciliarte con ellas, porque ellas te quieren mucho hermanita.


	3. No llores

"_Si la belleza debería ser un pastel de moras, tu serias la mora y yo el bizcocho, cuando el cuchillo nos corte y seamos llevados a los brazos del estomago respectivo, nos encontraremos en el cielo, en…"- _Rarity se detiene un poco con su poema repasándolo en su propia mente, una forma para desquitar sus emociones con ella misma.

Rarity camina por la plaza de Poniville, aun no puede creer lo de aquella noche hace dos semanas atrás, pero la pregunta que ella se hace es: ¿esto que siento es real?, y si lo es…¿Por qué?, pero todos esas preguntas desaparecen cuando encuentra cerca de Sugar Cube Corner a su hermanita Sweetie Belle a las afueras de este, Rarity está preocupada, hace exactamente dos semanas que no la ve con sus amigas, se acerca a hablarle un poco…

-"Sweetie, ¿Dónde están las chicas?"-pregunta algo sonriente, pero forzada.

-"Esas cabezas de chorlito ya no son mis amigas"-dice Sweetie enojada jugando al mismo tiempo con una roca, esto sobresalta a la unicornio blanca.

-"¿Pero porque Sweetie, te hicieron algo?-pregunta ahora la unicornio blanca Rarity un poco más preocupada que antes.

-"Son unas tontas, traicioneras, aparte de oler mal"-en ello ve a lo lejos a Applebloom acercándose a ella, Rarity se sobresalta más que la otra vez.

-"Hola Applebloom, hace tiempo que no…"-Rarity es interrumpida.

-"¿Crees que me importa?, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana?"-pregunta desafiante la pequeña potrilla.

-"Haber jovencita, no me obligue a llamar a su hermana que…"-Rarity nuevamente la interrumpen, pero esta vez es su hermanita.

-"Exacto hermana, no tenemos que hablar con una potra de una familia de campesinos de cuarta categoría"-al escuchar eso del hocico de su hermana, Rarity le da una cachetada, Applebloom al ver esto se petrifica, Sweetie queda paralizada al recibir el golpe, Rarity se espanta al ver lo que acaba de hacer.

-"Oh por Celestia, perdóname Sweetie Belle, no fue mi intención"-pero las palabras de la unicornio blanca son llevadas al viento ya que su pequeña hermanita se va corriendo y llorando junto con su roca, al ver como se aleja su ex amiga, Applebloom vuelve a mirar a la unicornio refinada, pero esta se pone un poco seria al ver a la potrilla amarilla y de listón rojo-"Tu me dirás lo que quisiste decir con lo de Applejack"-mira desafiante la modista.

-"No te hagas la ofendida"-la potrilla tartamudea un poco pero se reincorpora y trata de hablar más imponentemente-"Tu sabes lo que pasó hace semanas, la dejaste llorando, lo vi en sus ojos, se que le hiciste algo, dilo o juro que te arrepentirás"-acaba la amenaza la pequeña sin apartar su mirada donde Rarity.

-"No te deberías meter en este tipo de asuntos"-trata de cambiar el tema la unicornio Rarity.

-"Dímelo"-demanda la pequeña.

-"Applebloom por favor no seas tan inmadura, es cosa de adultas"-trata de terminar el tema Rarity.

-"¡Dímelo por Luna¡"-grita fuertemente Applebloom, tanto que todos en la calle se las quedan mirando algo extrañados, esto sonroja a la unicornio y sonríe nerviosamente y tomando del casco a la potrilla se van del lugar.

Ya detrás de unos arbustos lejos de la plaza…

-"Applebloom, lo que…"-Rarity trata de ver una conclusión a la discusión, pero sabe que tendrá que decir la verdad-"¿quieres que te cuente lo que le dije a Applejack?"-pregunta algo harta la diseñadora.

-"Si, quiero eso"-responde con furia y con la cabeza caliente la pequeña Applebloom.

Al notar que esto ya va a llegarle de por sí, trata de contarle los hechos…

-"Mira, ese día, bueno…estaba buscando manzanas, fue uno de los peores días de mi vida en cuanto ah auto cuidado pero ese no es lo importante, lo importante es cuando finalmente encontré a tu hermana, me desquite con ella…le grite, nos insultamos mutuamente"-Rarity mira ah Applebloom lagrimeando-"Por favor Applebloom, eso no fue fácil para mí, ella es mi amiga, no quiero verla sufrir, pero ya nos reconciliamos, pero te lo ruego, ya no me tortures así, nosotras ya lo arreglamos"-dice la unicornio tomando de los cascos a la potrilla, esta la mira desconcertada y algo reflexionada.

-"¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?"-pregunta más tranquila Applebloom.

-"Em…la verdad…yo…"-Rarity está atada de cascos, no puede contarle lo que ella le dijo a su hermana, la odiaría aun más de lo que posiblemente ya la odia ahora, entonces…

-"Rarity, ¿fue algo muy malo?"-pregunta ya impaciente la potrilla.

-"¡NO¡"-Rarity incluso se espanta de su propio grito pero se reintegra-"Mira la verdad es que le dije que era inferior a Rainbow como deportista, sí , eso"-Rarity se acaba de dar cuenta que acaba de hacer lo que una señorita no hace en primer lugar, mentir…

-"¿Qué?"-Applebloom por un momento hace latir rápidamente el corazón de la unicornio blanca, pero la potrilla cambia de una expresión de curiosa a una de alegre-"Oh, ya veo, pues bueno, no hay ningún problema entre nosotras, la verdad, perdóname por haberte acosado tanto todo este rato"-Al escuchar esto la modista va al paraíso personal de la tranquilidad, pero se le olvida un pequeño asuntillo.

-"Entonces, ¿tú y Sweetie volverán a ser amigas de nuevo?"-pregunta con toda tranquilidad la unicornio blanca, en ello Applebloom afirma con la cabeza.

-"Claro, le debo una disculpa a ella y Scootaloo, a pesar de que esta ultima haya causado vas alboroto"-dice enojada la pequeña.

-"Ella también te debe una disculpa, no te preocupes, yo hablare con ella Applebloom"-después de un abrazo cálido, las dos vuelven a sus respectivos hogares, Rarity eso si tendrá que buscar a su hermanita.

Este día le dio a Rarity un gran avance, ya que no solo se saco del pecho esa gran discusión, sino que también todo volvería a la normalidad, más o menos…

El camino en busca de su hermanita es algo agotadora, ya que sin contar la gran calor del día, Rarity se preocupa al mismo tiempo de su imagen, por lo que no trata de alborotarse tanto estéticamente, pero sabe que eso es lo de menos, aunque todos estos años ya la habrían acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida que de hecho la hace feliz, pero irónicamente la hizo infeliz con la pelea de su amiga, pero no tanto como la pregunta que en este momento vuelve a resonar en su cabeza: ¿Por qué se enamoro de ella?; es la pregunta que en estos precisos momentos alocan a la unicornio blanca de nombre Rarity, no puede dejarse de preguntar el porqué la ama porque si, ¿acaso la primavera tendrá algo que ver?, ¿será que enrealidad le gusta lo prohibido?, ¿o simplemente solo quiere pasar un buen rato prohibido con Applejack?, esto último lo descarta, ya que cuando estuvo cerca de ella para disculparse sintió algo en su corazón, pero aun no entiende el porqué de eso, siempre fueron grandes amigas y lo siguen siendo, ¿pero porqué?, se pregunta un millón de veces la poni de pelo morado, hasta que en un momento de distracción choca con una pegaso rosa de melena blanca…

-"Oh perdóneme"-se disculpa cortésmente la unicornio.

-"No importa, de todos mod…"-la pegaso es interrumpida por la modista.

-"Disculpa, ¿pero has visto a una unicornio blanca como yo pero más pequeña y de melena multicolor sin cutiemark?"-al hacer esta pregunta la pegaso trata de hacer memoria y de pronto recuerda.

-"Si, justo cuando me dirigía a la fábrica de arcoíris con mi agua celestial, vi una pequeña llorando y botándome la jarra, así que tuve que volver por más, eso sí…creo que estaba dirigiéndose a un pozo"-al terminar Rarity le agradece y se va a toda velocidad pero delicadamente.

Al llegar al bosque a las afueras del pueblo se encuentra con su pequeña hermanita la cual se encuentra llorando mucho y silenciosamente, Rarity se le parte el corazón y va donde ella, trata de que no se dé cuenta de que está detrás de ella, para así abrazarla, lo cual logra…

-"¿Rarity?"-pregunta triste la pequeña unicornio.

-"Si Sweetie"-al terminar de nombrarla la abraza más y más fuerte y con cada segundo ese abrazo se vuelve más cálido para ambas. Con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados Rarity no quiere romper el silencio, pero tiene que hacerlo para curar el corazón de su hermanita-"Perdóname Sweetie"-al decir esto las dos empiezan a llorar, pero de alegría.

-"Te perdono hermana"-Sweetie Belle la abraza aun más fuerte y con más cariño-"te quiero mucho"-dice la potrilla.

-"Yo también"-dice la unicornio mayor.

El camino a la casa Boutique de Rarity tiene mucha platica, en ella la modista le cuenta todo lo ocurrido con Applejack y con ella misma, con cada palabra la emoción de la pequeña unicornio se incrementa a tal grado que se queda sin palabras y un poco avergonzada por lo que paso con sus amigas.

Al entrar a la Boutique, Rarity va a la cocina…

-"Te prepararé heno frito"-dice Rarity a su hermana sonriéndole honestamente con mucha alegría en el corazón. Esto hace figurar en el rostro de Sweetie Belle una enorme sonrisa.

-"Gracias hermana, pero…aun hay algo que me…"-Sweetie siente el casco de su hermana en su cabecita acariciándola fuertemente, Sweetie Belle ríe a tal acción.

-"No te preocupes mi cabeza de diamante"-le dice besándola en la frente.

-"Tendré que hablar con Scootaloo también, ¿no crees?"-dice sonriente la pequeña unicornio.

-"Claro, pero por ahora nos daremos un pequeño banquete" –dice sonriendo Rarity a su hermanita, la cual en respuesta también sonríe.

Al día siguiente en la granja de la familia Apple, Applebloom habla con su hermana mientras esta está pateando un arból…

-"¿Por qué no me contaste?"-pregunta Applebloom.

-"Applebloom aun no me dices lo que te dijo Rarity"-dice la granjera sonriendo.

-"Oh vamos, ni que no se note a leguas que eres la mejor deportista de toda Equestria"-dice fuerte y convencida la potrilla, al escuchar esto la granjera se voltea y se le queda mirando.

-"¿Cómo dices cabeza de sandia?"-pregunta extrañada Applejack.

-"Claro, tu puedes que no sepas volar, pero tienes una gran fuerza que incluso mandaste una campana de feria a la Luna"-Applebloom no puede seguir ya que nota que su hermana esta algo enojada.

-"Esa princesita"-dice con voz de ira.

-"¿Te pasa algo Applejack?"-pregunta algo asustada la potrilla.

-"No nada, solo que, bueno, solo ve con tus amigas, hace semanas que no se ven, vayan por sus cutiemarks oh lo que sea que hagan las tres solas"-dice Applejack cambiando su expresión rápidamente de enojada a ligeramente sonriente.

-"Oh, bueno"-afirma la potrilla, por otro lado…

-"Oh, pero esa unicornio refinadita y elegante me va a oír, sí que lo va ah hacer "-dice gruñonamente la granjera.

Mientras tanto en la Boutique de Rarity, esta espera a su hermanita, mientras tanto la diseñadora se perfuma para salir a la calle…

-"Celestia mia…"-Rarity volvió a tener un sueño húmedo con Applejack y a pesar de que los disfrutaba, no puede dejar de sentirse incomoda teniendo fantasías con una amiga suya que aparte también es una yegua, pero eso poco le importa, debe reunir a su hermanita con las cutiemarks crusiders…

-"Llegue Rarity"-dice una pequeñita entrando a la Boutique, Rarity la mira alegre…

-"Bueno Sweetie, recuerda, debes pedirle disculpas ah Applebloom, con Scootaloo, pues…"-Rarity no sabe que aconsejarle puesto que según contaron Applebloom y Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo empezó con la pelea.

-"No te preocupes, tendrá que rogar"-dice bromistamente la unicornio riendo con su hermana al unisonó.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del pueblo, una unicornio azul marino va caminando cantando alegremente con los ojos cerrados, en ello una pegaso roda de melena blanca hace lo mismo, se cruzan sin ni siquiera notarse las unas a las otras, excepto cuando la pegaso hace roce con su aliento en la oreja de la unicorno,en ello la unicornio de ojos amarillos y de cutiemark de lira siente una extraña sensación…

-"¿Esta sensación?...nah"-vuelve a su ruta de caminata cantando con los ojos cerrados, en ello saluda a Rarity la cual va tomada del casco con su hermanita.

-"Buenos días"-saluda la unicornio de azul marino y Sweetie Belle se lo devuelve, Rarity solo sonríe, aunque no por mucho, puesto que en Sweet Apple Acres le espera una sorpresa enorme tanto para ella como para las potrillas y no es una sorpresa precisamente de las buenas…


	4. La verdad ante Rarity

"_Sabes que está abajo, sabes que está arriba, el amor de tu vida caerá con un beso en tu mejilla, para así darte cariño eternamente sin decepcionarte en ningún instante…"_-Rarity mira a su hermanita mientras van en camino a la granja de la familia Apple-"Vamos Sweetie Belle, esta canción no es divertida si se canta con una sola voz"-dice con una gran sonrisa, el día esta soleado.

-"¿Esta canción es divertida?"-pregunta con una sonrisa inquieta la pequeña unicornio-"…oh vamos Rarity, solo me pones más nerviosa, no sé qué decirle en primera instancia a Applebloom y Scootaloo, cantando más no me ayuda, estoy muy pero muy nerviosa"-tiembla un poco al ir caminando al lado de su hermana mayor.

-"Tranquila tontuela, estoy segura que no se lo tomaron personal, aparte que…"-Rarity es interrumpida por Sweetie.

-"_Sabes que está abajo…"-_Sweetie para calmarse empieza a cantar la canción que recitaba Rarity hace un rato, está en cambio sonríe resignada.

Mientras tanto enfrente de la granja esta Applebloom rebotando de alegría junto a Scootaloo aleteando de alegría por estar juntas de nuevo, es un momento muy especial por ser su primera pelea fuerte entre "las tres"…

-"Scoot, intenta no desubicarte con Sweetie o conmigo como la otra vez"-dice Applebloom mirándola con responsabilidad, Scootaloo se sorprende al escuchar esto.

-"Pero si yo no…"-Scootaloo no alcanza a terminar ya que alguien grita "¡Hola!" a lo lejos…

-"Sweetie Belle"-grita la potrilla terrestre y la pegaso al ver a Sweetie corriendo enfrente de ellas, tan rápido que justo en el momento de llegar enfrente de ellas estas dos se lanzan encima de la unicornio pequeña para abrazarla, lo cual hace reír a Rarity por la ternura de la escena.

-"Chicas, prometamos no pelear nunca más"-dice Sweetie casi a punto de llorar.

-"Lo prometemos…¿verdad?"-al decir Applebloom esto, la potrilla terrestre junto a Sweetie Belle miran de reojo a Scootaloo, está resignada asiente con la cabeza y como acto seguido se abrazan fraternalmente riendo al mismo tiempo, esto alegra mucho a Rarity, pero no las mira por mucho ya que ve ah Applejack llegando del granero al lugar donde están las cuatro, la unicornio de crin morado se siente extraña al mirar de nuevo a la granjera.

-"Chicas, vallan a jugar"-dice amablemente Applejack a las tres potrancas.

-"¡Nada en la vida de las Cutiemark Crusiders es un juego, es una misión!"-gritan las tres al mismo tiempo haciendo que la granjera se espante por un momento al igual que Rarity y como acto seguido las tres se van rápido del lugar, aparentemente a seguir en su búsqueda por sus cutiemarks. Rarity por otra parte quiere saludar a su amiga, pero sabe que ya no quiere que sea solo su amiga, aun no lo entiende, solo quiere actuar, así que se acerca a la granjera…

-"Hola Applejack, sabes y…"-Rarity es interrumpida ya que Applejack la esta ahorcando con sus cascos levemente, pero amenazadoramente.

-"¿Así que me deprimí por una disputa con Rainbow, eh?"-la poni de tierra mira con unos ojos llenos de rabia a su amiga, la diseñadora está asustada ya que supone que Applebloom ya le conto, aunque debió considerar que la pequeña se lo contaría tarde o temprano piensa la unicornio ahora.

-"Applejack por favor, no podía contarle la verdad a tu hermana"-al decir esto Applejack acerca su rostro de forma violenta hacia Rarity, esta no solo se asusta, si no que por alguna extraña razón le agrada, puede oler la respiración agitada de Applejack, aunque las circunstancias no sean las más positivas.

-"¿Por qué?"-mira enojada a la unicornio.

-"Es muy…¡Es muy pequeña para escuchar eso, estúpida!"-Rarity se harta y empuja con su magia a la granjera, ah decir verdad la unicornio no se arrepiente del todo.

-"Rarity…"-Applejack mira con furia a la unicornio blanca de crin morado.

-"Perdón es que, ¡las cosas no han sido fáciles para mí tampoco!"-grita llorando la unicornio.

-"Oh no, no no, no te hagas la ofendida…"-Applejack se pone roja de la rabia al verla así, lo considera hipócrita de su parte.

-"Por Celestia, Applejack por…no sigas, por favor, esto no ah sido fácil para mí, no eh dormido bien este último tiempo, siempre tengo sueños que a la vez son pesadillas"-al escuchar esto la granjera se pone atónita.

-"Rarity…mi…vamos amiga…no te pongas así"-Applejack se tranquiliza un poco.

-"¿Sabes con que soñé?"-pregunta casi explotando la unicornio.

Applejack preocupada más no enojada pregunta el por qué, a lo que Rarity le dice…

-"Contigo"-Applejack ahora queda curiosa, cree que es algo malo pero aun así pregunta.

-"¿Conmigo?"-pregunta la granjera algo asustada.

-"Si"-dice la unicornio de forma cortante.

-"Dime…"-al hacer esta petición la unicornio ya no aguanta ni resiste más.

-"Soñaba…"-no puede seguir más, no puede ni le es fácil revelar tal secreto, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo…

-"Me voy…"-Applejack se retira, pero Rarity alcanza a tomarla del casco y le dice muy cerca de su rostro.

-"Que eras mi pareja"-al escuchar esto la granjera se pone en blanco por unos segundos, después se pone a reír pensando que era una broma, luego viendo que la expresión de la modista es seria, la granjera se pone nerviosa y finalmente anonadada.

-"¿Cómo dices?"-a esto la granjera se separa un poco de su amiga.

-"Siento cosas cuando estamos cerca, eso, creo que me atraes un poco"-Rarity se avergüenza, pero con toda su voluntad se acerca a su amiga y la mira con unos hermosos ojos, no se puede decir lo mismo de Applejack que esta fuera de sí.

-"Rarity, yo…no se que decir"-a esto se calma la granjera un poco.

-"Applejack…"-Rarity se acerca al hocico de su amada, quiere probar esos labios, hacer que ese cuerpo sea suyo junto a su alma, pero en cambio es detenida suavemente por su misma amada.

-"No Applejack, no quiero esto…"-Applejack la mira con tristeza.

-"¿Es por lo que nos puedan decir?"-pregunta convencida la modista, sin embargo…

-"Simplemente no me gustas así, Rarity"-dice algo enojada.

-"Pero, pero, se supone que…Applejack yo, yo…"-a esto explota en llanto.

-"No llores, por…perdóname amiga mía…"-Applejack se siente culpable por haberle dicho la verdad a lo que la abraza-"…no quise herirte"-pero Rarity revela que…

-"Nunca encontraré mi verdadero amor, ni entre lo hetero ni entre lo homosexual"-dice empapada de lagrimas la unicornio, a lo que la granjera la mira con comprensión.

-"¿Solo quieres alguien que te ame?, princesa, pero si eso ya lo tienes, a tu familia, a tus amigas, a tu gatito, tus vestidos, tus clientes…"-pero la granjera de pronto es apartada del abrazo de la unicornio.

-"Pero no tengo amor de pareja, jamás lo tendré, ¡siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que me enamoro siempre termino sola como lo que soy, una estúpida hija de perra!"-Rarity se va corriendo del lugar, Applejack ve como se aleja su amiga, al verla siente pena por ella, pero quiere ayudarla ya que quizás no la quiera como novia, pero si como amiga, a pesar de sus diferencias Applejack considera a Rarity como su amiga.

En la Boutique de Rarity esta está llorando desconsolada en su cama, ella siente un dolor enorme, le es difícil conseguir pareja sin que esta la decepcione, piensa que nadie le será fiel por mucho y justo cuando sabe que la honestidad en persona no la decepcionaría viene a revelarle que no siente nada más que amistad, lo cual le parte el alma en muchos pedazos, quiere amarla, besarla, pero sabe que no puede, por que no sería amor verdadero, seria amor por lastima…

Al día siguiente, en la Boutique la unicornio pequeña va a desayunar con su hermana, esta sigue algo deprimida por lo de ayer con Applejack tras su confesión y fracaso amoroso, por otro lado Sweetie Belle solo quiere comer la rica demostración culinaria que tendrá su hermana mayor ahora esta mañana…

-"Toma Sweetie…"-Rarity le entrega un pan con lechuga, la pequeña se queda mirándolo desconcertada.

-"Rarity, ¿enserio?, siempre haces cosas de otro mundo en el desayuno"-Sweetie Belle no comprende lo que hizo que su hermana le dé ahora un sándwich tan poco elaborado entre las recetas de la poni fina.

-"Perdón Sweet, pero hoy estoy cansada, tuve una noche pesada"-dice la unicornio mirando al suelo triste.

-"Bueno, supongo que eso no te detendrá a llevarme a la comida de celebración de fin de semestre del colegio, muchas profesoras de todo Poniville estarán allí, incluyendo mi amiga Lyra"-dice sonriendo la potrilla.

-"¿Lyra?, ¿no es la nueva poni y maestra de música del taller independiente?"-pregunta la unicornio un poco feliz ahora-"…oh cielos, siempre quise tocar la lira, los sonidos que emite son los más relajantes que un instrumento musical emitió en mis oídos desde siempre, si ella estará allí me gustaría conocerla"-dice la unicornio con los ánimos más altos que antes.

-"Perfecto, es este viernes, tienes dos días para conseguirte un lindo vestido"-dice la potrilla alegremente.

-"Por supuesto, la gran y toda elegante Rarity siempre se preocupa del más mínimo detalle de su persona, incluso puede que además de ser una diseñadora famosa también me haga una lirista famosa"-dice ilusionada Rarity.

-"Creo que ese no es el termino…"-dice corrigiendo Sweetie Belle a su hermana.

-"No importa pequeña, ahora termina tu sándwich de lechuga rápido que tienes que ir al colegio"-dice como toda una líder la modista.

Mientras tanto en la plaza de Poniville…

-"…y todos los maestros estarán allí"-dice una alegre Applebloom asistiendo a su hermana mayor en la venta de manzanas en su puesto.

-"Pues no sé si podre ir calabaza…"-dice Applejack dándole una cubeta llena de manzanas a un cliente.

-"Si es por trabajo que la abuela Smith se encargue"-dice sonriente e insistente la pequeña potrilla, a lo que su hermana mayor se ríe.

-"Bueno bueno, iré, pero no quiero que andes peleando con Diamond o Silver Spoon"-dice sonrientemente a su péqueña hermanita.

-"Bien"-en un instante Applebloom divisa a Scootaloo y va corriendo a saludarla.

-"Hola Applebloom"-saluda felizmente la pegaso pequeña.

-"Hola Scootaloo, ¿crees que podrás ir con alguien para la noche de cierre de semestre?, yo y Sweetie llevaremos a nuestras hermanas, de hecho muchos lo harán, ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿iras con Rainbow?"-pregunta curiosamente la potrilla.

-"Pues, no estoy segura, pero intentare preguntarle"-dice poco entusiasta la pegaso, a lo que se va sin prisa del lugar, Applebloom se la queda mirando por un buen rato mientras se marcha, pero luego es interrumpida por su hermana para que le ayude con las manzanas.

Mientras tanto en una tienda de jardinería…

-"Perfecto, gracias Rose"-dice una unicornio azul marino y de ojos amarillos con una cutiemark de una lira sonriendo y caminando con unas flores rojas. Saliendo de la tienda entra una pegaso rosa de crin blanca. La unicornio se detiene un poco y devuelve la vista hacia la florería…-"…esa sensación…nah…"-vuelve a su caminata…


	5. Ira

"_Que la gota de ignorancia te persiga, yo prefiero el océano"-_Palabras que invaden la mente de una granjera en la puesta de sol.

Ya ah pasado el tiempo, las chicas por separado se preparan para despedir el semestre escolar, sin embargo…

Sweet Apple Acres, habitación de Applejack…

-"Lindura, ¿has visto a Rarity?, no la eh visto hace…tiempo, mucho para ser precisa"-comenta la granjera.

-"Pues Sweetie dice que hace sus tareas"-dice cortante la potrilla.

-"¿Tareas?"-mira extrañada la granjera.

-"No lo sé, pero apúrate, van a ser las 9 de la noche"-se incomoda la potrilla, Applejack le hace caso y termina de vestirse con una falda verde con cuero café y un hermoso sombrero del mismo material, con manzanas de adorno y un elegante moño en su cola, Applebloom por otro lado tiene un vestido amarillo con lineamientos celestes con flotes violetas, Applejack dejó que ella misma lo diseñará, ahora la granjera sabe lo que Rarity siente cuando ve un horrible vestido pero con tal de que su hermana este feliz no le representa ningún problema.

En la casa de la unicornio blanca hay una disputa en la mente de Rarity, mentalmente…

-"Tranquila, solo la veras, es decir, ¿no puede sentir asco por mi?, digo, ¿somos amigas?, pero yo estaba tan ilusionada, tan ilusionada, santa Celestia, por favor, por favor, esto es demasiado fuerte para mi, yo la…"-siente que alguien se dirige a su habitación, entre su hermana menor.

-"¿Es necesario tanto arreglo?"-pregunta Sweetie Belle.

-"No, no, no te preocupes por eso lindura, solo estoy cansada"-dice ruborizada la modista.

-"No estoy tan segura de ello, algo pasa, no me digas que…em…"-Sweetie se acerca a su hermana cara a cara, Rarity se asusta-"¿estás pensando en Spike?"-esto le da un alivio pero a la vez un gran ahogo a la unicornio blanca.

-"No claro que no"-repite muchas veces Rarity enojada.

-"No te preocupes no te preocupes, no necesitas ocultar tus sentimientos por el"-dice Sweetie comprensiva.

-"Sera mejor que vallamos antes de que…¡solo vamos¡"-Rarity va por ultimo al baño, Sweetie se la queda mirando seriamente.

En la granja de la familia Apple, la granjera y su hermana menor miran la puesta de sol, dando paso a la noche, Applejack en el fondo recuerda su pleito con Rarity, pero ya no le importa mucho ese tema…

-"Muy bien dulzura, vamos a tu fiesta"-dice Applejack con un poco de irritamiento.

Por otro lado Rarity se le ve en el baño mirándose al espejo, con mucha ira empieza a ponerse roja, recuerda a su amiga granjera, casi golpea el lava manos, solo puede gritar en su interior, es una ira incomparable, quiere expulsar esa ira, pero retoma sus métodos de expulsar el enojo, respirar y luego exhalar la cantidad de estrés que tenga la dama, sin embargo exhala demasiado.

Applejack mira a su hermanita arreglándose el moño…

-"¿Por qué tanto arreglo calabaza?"-pregunta la granjera coquetamente.

-"Oh…¡oye¡"-se enoja un poco la pequeña potrilla.

-"Jaja, no te preocupes , todos se arrodillarán a ti"-tras decir esto la potrilla se ríe sarcásticamente y se adelanta un poco, mientras que su hermana se arregla el sombrero, pero mientras lo hace piensa que es por Rarity, pero solo es un pensamiento más no lo que ella siente en verdad, es solo culpa lo que le produce ese pensamiento, su amiga trató de encontrar el amor de su vida tanto tiempo que tuvo que buscar con el lesbianismo, Applejack sabe que eso le duele mucho a Rarity ahora, no desea que venga a la fiesta del colegio, y si viene mucho menos que le hable, mucho miedo o vergüenza por el rechazo, a pesar de que son muy diferentes, Applejack la quiere como amiga, aunque no lo parezca, ¿Rarity aun lo hará?...

En la casa de la modista, la unicornio blanca menor se prepara la fiesta, mientras que la mayor se tranquiliza un poco en el baño, pero la ira aun está presente, la presencia del enojo aun se siente entre ella.

-"¡Vamos hermana¡"-grita entusiasta la pequeña unicornio.

-"¡Ya voy¡"-ese tono le incomoda a Sweetie Belle, suena enojada su hermana, es más, recién escucha que abrió y cerró la puerta del baño fuertemente-"vamos, mañana tengo mucho trabajo…"-Rarity pasa al lado de su hermana rápidamente, Sweetie Belle se asusta un poco por la actitud de su hermana.

El camino a la escuela es un poco callado, Rarity no cambia su expresión, siente como si el destino no quisiera que se comprometa con algún semental o yegua, todo eso le da rabia, conquista a muchos y termina comprometiéndose con ninguno, Sweetie no mira a su hermana, solo mira de frente, no quiere ser víctima de sus gritos, para ella a lo mejor su hermana Rarity está enojada por el bloqueo de ideas para nuevos vestidos, pero eso lo tuvo antes y no se comporto de esa manera, y mucho menos con ella…

A lo lejos Rarity alcanza a divisar a Fluttershy, caminando con un bolso, Rarity no quiere perder el tiempo y por ello llegar tarde, sería algo impuntual de parte de ella y ensuciaría su imagen más de lo que a esta ensuciada con Applejack hacia ella.

-"Hola Rarity, hola Sweetie Belle"-dice la pegaso mirando a la pequeña unicornio.

-"Hola Fluttershy"-dice alegremente la potrilla.

-"Rarity, ¿sabes?, ángel se ah comido mas zanahorias de lo normal, cada vez que le doy una pide 5 más, y si no se las doy se come la de otros conejitos, ¿sabes si hay al…-la pegaso es interrumpida por su mejor amiga.

-"Fluttershy ahora no tengo tiempo para solucionarte la vida, estoy llegando tarde a una fiesta, dímelo otro día mejor…"-Rarity lo dice groseramente, a lo que la pegaso se queda mirándola atónita mientras esta se larga junto a su hermana, la cual también se siente igual a la pegaso.

-"Oh…pues…bueno"-dice algo asustada la pegaso mientras que Rarity sigue caminando.

El camino sigue siendo frio, al menos hasta que llegan a la fiesta, al aire libre con mesas llenas de comida, música, iluminación, juegos, de todo, los padres y potrillos a montón. Sweetie puede divisar muchos compañeros y amigos, y a lo lejos a Scootaloo y Applebloom…

-"Chicas, ¡si¡"-grita felizmente la unicornio, las tres se abrazan, por otro lado la música le causa dolor de cabeza a la modista, pero no pasa mucho tiempo cuando alguien le toca la espalda.

-"Hola"-saluda la granjera.

-"Oh…Applejack…no esperaba…"-Rarity no puede formular una palabra sin trabarse.

-"Mi hermana estudia aquí"-dice casi riendo la poni de tierra.

-"Oh sierto…jeje…se me olvido"-dice mirando al suelo algo apenada.

-"Em…¿Cómo has estado?"-al preguntar eso, la unicornio se pone furiosa de nuevo y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

Las crusiders conversan con sus hermosos vestidos, Sweetie mira a Scootaloo con un vestido casi parecido de las pesuñas de su hermana, color morado con anaranjado.

-"Que hermoso vestido Scootaloo, ¿oye, y con quien viniste?"-pregunta curiosamente Sweetie Belle.

-"¿Con Rainbow Dash?"-pregunta igualmente curiosa Applebloom.

-"Em…pues…"-Para suerte de Scootaloo, ella se da cuenta de cómo discuten Rarity y Applejack, a lo que con su pesuña señala la pelea a sus dos amigas, las cuales miran disimuladamente…

-"¿Qué pasa con ellas?"-pregunta Sweetie.

-"De acuerdo Sweetie Belle, creo que este problema no lo causa una, si no las dos"-dice casi al susurro la potrilla de tierra a su amiga unicornio.

-"Tal parece"-confirma con una expresión de miedo la unicornio.

-"¿Pero porque?"-pregunta preocupada la pegaso pequeña.

Applejack no da crédito a lo que escucha, Rarity le está echando la culpa de su sufrimiento actual como si fuese la villana en este problema…

-"Por tu culpa mi vida se fue al carajo"-dice Rarity casi explotando.

-"Mira señorita, no es mi culpa no ser lesbiana, solo te dije lo que siento, no quiero que esto arruine…"-Applejack intenta terminar pero algo increíble sucede, Rarity intenta besar a la granjera, a lo que Applejack se niega y la aparta para no llamar la atención de los potrillos y padres en la fiesta de la escuela.

-"Vamos Applejack, te va a gustar…"-dice casi llorando la unicornio.

-"Rarity ya basta"-dice silenciosamente la granjera, a lo que no ve otra salida que escupirle la cara, Rarity tiene la cara llena de saliva.

-"Por dios, mierda, que asco, mierda, me cago en todo"-dice casi vomitando la modista, limpiándose rápidamente la cara con sus cascos.

-"Rarity se que…"-no alcanza a formular la oración ya que Rarity se va enojada.

-"Vete al infierno"-dice la unicornio blanca.

-"Rarity"-solo la granjera se la queda mirando con pena y tristeza.

Mientras que la crusiders se voltean para no llamar la atención de Applejack y Rarity, una unicornio se les acerca.

-"Hola niñas, ¿disgrutan la fiesta?"-pregunta una unicornio con ojos amarillos, crin color blanco y azul marino y con una cutiemark de una lira.

-"Hola maestra Lyra"-saluda Scootaloo a la profesora de música.

-"¿Cómo le ah ido?"-pregunta con una sonrisa la pequeña Applebloom.

-"Pues ya saben, arreglando los bocadillos, los padres hablando con nosotros, es agotador, especialmente por algunas malas notas que son solo haraganería del estudiante"-al decir esto, Lyra nota que las tres pequeñas empiezan a reír.

-"Nunca me pasaría"-dicen las tres presumidamente al unisonó.

-"Tienen un ego muy grande jajajajajaja"-ríe la unicornio, cuando ve a otra unicornio acercándose donde ellas, es Rarity.

-"Sweetie Belle, vámonos"-al decir esto la pequeña se pone triste casi al instante.

-"Pero si la fiesta recién empezó señorita Rarity"-dice Lyra.

-"¿Y usted es…?"-pregunta antipáticamente Rarity.

-"Es la profesora de música, Lyra Heartstrings, es de Canterlot"-responde Sweetie Belle.

-"¿Ah si?"-pregunta ya algo interesada la modista.

-"Así es"-agrega Lyra.

-"Bueno, ¿y hace cuanto que se mudo a Poniville?"-al parecer para las crusiders, Rarity le interesa entablar una conversación con la chica de Canterlot.

-"¿Cómo?, pero si usted…¿no se acuerda de mi?"-pregunta algo bromista Lyra.

-"Bueno, es que conozco a mucha gente, solo me acuerdo más de mis más cercanos, sin ofender"-agrega la modista ya algo calmada, la charla le está gustando.

-"Bueno, no hay problema con eso, bueno yo…"-en ello llega un poni color crema con una crin bicolor azul y rosa con una cutiemark de tres bombones.

-"Hola"-saluda cortésmente la poni de tierra.

-"Oh Bon bon, ella es Rarity, la hermana de Sweetie Belle"-le presenta Lyra.

-"Un gusto"-estrecha el casco con Rarity.

-"Igualmente"-agrega la unicornio blanca ya muy contenta y con el enojo casi eliminado de su ser-"dígame, señorita Bon bon, ¿es hermana o amiga de la señorita Heartstrings?"-pregunta alegremente la unicornio blanca.

-"¿Eh?, no no, jajajajajajajajajajajaja, ella es mi pareja"-al decir Lyra esto, Rarity se alerta y saca su casco del de Bon bon brutamente.

-"¿Je?, ¿Cómo dice?"-pregunta Rarity algo alterada.

-"Si Rarity, la señorita Heartstrings tiene una relación con la señorita Bon bon"-agrega Applebloom.

-"Es verdad señorita Rarity"-agrega Bon bon, a lo que Rarity se encuentra a su izquierda a Cheerilee, tirándola brutamente le pregunta.

-"Oye Cheerilee, ¿es sierto que la maestra Lyra y la repostera Bon bon son pareja?"-pregunta mirando a la profesora rosa.

-"Claro, los niños lo saben hace tiempo"-agrega Cheerilee, a lo que Rarity toma del casco a Sweetie Belle y la jala fuertemente.

-"No entiendo como admiten que gente rara eduque niños"-al decir Rarity esto, muchos en la fiesta ven como la unicornio blanca se lleva a su hermana, Applejack mira en una esquina,Cheerilee se acerca a Lyra la cual tiene una cara algo ofendida.

-"Lyra, perdón por…"-Cheerilee es interrumpida por la señorita Heartstrings.

-"No importa Cheerilee, vamos a comer algo Bon bon"-Lyra ve que Bon bon esta un poco enojada, pero las dos prefieren olvidar las palabras de la modista.

A lo lejos una pegaso rosa de melena blanca ve la escena mientras lleva una bolsa de pan, observa como una unicornio lleva del casco a otra unicornio más pequeña…


	6. Odio lo que no tengo

"_Yo odio lo que no tengo"_-cita Cheerilee una lección de filosofía con Lyra en la casa de Bon bon…

-"Bueno, supongo que con eso bastará para la clase de mañana, ¿Qué opinas Lyra?"-pero Cheerilee ve enojada a la unicornio-"¿aun te afecta lo de hace 3 semanas?"-pregunta un poco incomoda.

-"No por mí, sino por Sweetie Belle, digo, la pobre no creo que aguante el comportamiento de su hermana; hablaré con ella mañana, después de todo es el único lugar donde puedo hablar con ella sin que Rarity se altere"-dice cruzando los brazos la unicornio.

En la Boutique de Rarity al día siguiente, han pasado 3 semanas del escándalo, la unicornio blanca de crin morado tiene constantemente ataques de ira que antes no ocurrían tan seguido, aunque intenta contenerse con su hermanita menor, ahora que están desayunando para ir al colegio, Rarity le hace una seña a su hermana para que se apresure, a lo que esta contesta rápidamente…

-"Rarity, a veces me pones nerviosa con tu actitud mandona"-dice la pequeña.

-"Sweetie apúrate, yo no voy a estar parada 5 minutos para que tu maestra de turno nos abra la puerta por haber llegado tarde"-dice algo molesta la modista.

-"Bueno, pero espérame que casi termino"-Sweetie se asusta un poco por la actitud de su hermana mayor, Rarity solo la observa.

En el camino a la escuela Rarity ve que su hermana esta con la frente baja y con un aspecto ni alegre ni triste, la unicornio modista no sabe a que se debe, ni siquiera lo deduce siendo que durante los días después de la pelea con la unicornio de Canterlot se había comportado muy enojada cambiando su actitud, aunque se contenía con sus amigas; sin embargo, no hablaba mucho, por no decir nada con la granjera, aunque sus amigas notaban un cambio en su actitud últimamente, pero no le vieron mayor importancia creyendo que Rarity tendría un bloqueo creativo.

Al estar pasos a la entrada del colegio, Rarity puede divisar a cierta unicornio, es Lyra Heartstrings, la profesora de música, viéndola siente un gran asco, Sweetie nota la cara llena de odio e ira de su hermana mayor por lo que se asusta mucho…

-"Hola Sweetie"-saluda Lyra a su alumna mientras llegan los demás potrillos.

-"Hola profesora Lyra"-al saludar a su maestra, Sweetie Belle se calma un poco, tanto que se va de inmediato del lado de su hermana mayor Rarity para abrazar a su maestra, Lyra se alegra de ver a su alumna.

-"¿A que se debe tanto afecto?"-pregunta entre risas la unicornio de ojos amarillos.

-"La extrañe mucho, mi hermana se puso muy enojada últimamente"-dice con una mirada triste la unicornio, en ello Lyra mira a Rarity la cual tiene los ojos fijos hacia ella a lo que la maestra de música desea no generar conflicto ahora mismo.

-"Pues tendrá sus razones Sweetie"-dice con una sonrisa comprensiva a su alumna, en ello le hace una seña para que entre al salón donde se encuentra con sus amigas Applebloom y Scootaloo. Una vez adentro, Lyra cierra la puerta sin mirar a Rarity la cual todavía sigue enfrente del colegio, eso resulta incomodo para la maestra.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Rarity va caminando a Sugar Cube Corner a pedirle unos dulces a Pinkie Pie, pues la verdad ah estado muy mal desde que Applejack la rechazó, piensa que no importa su orientación sexual, morirá sola según ella, piensa que el destino es injusto con ella, incluso ahora la unicornio blanca de crin morado mira a una pareja de ponies agarrados del casco muy felices, no se puede decir lo mismo de Rarity quien siente un odio por ellos injustificado pero a la vez justificado, en estos momentos quiere comer un pastelillo.

Llegando a Sugar Cube Corner mira a una Pinkie saltando con un tarro enorme de salsa de chocolate en su espalda cargando al mismo tiempo una bolsa de nueces…

-"Em, ¿Pinkie?"-Rarity no sabe que decir, ahora del enojo pasa a la confusión.

-"Oh, hola Rarity, pues la verdad eh estado aquí aburrida sin nada que hacer"-dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa.

-"Okey, como digas"-Rarity sabe que es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

-"Te noto algo tensa, acaso…"-Pinkie se acerca cara a cara a Rarity con una mirada de sospecha, la unicornio se asusta un poco poniendo una expresión de preocupación ante la poni rosa.

-"Ejem, Pinkie, no quiero sonar grosera pero me estas asustando"-dice la modista algo nerviosa.

-"¡OH¡"-al gritar tan fuerte, Rarity salta hasta el techo golpeándose en él y cayendo al piso fuertemente, ahora siente dolor, pero ese mismo desaparece cuando Pinkie la agarra y agita de aquí y allá como loca-"¡Rarity, Rarity¡"-ahora la unicornio está al borde del miedo.

-"¡¿Qué?¡"-pregunta gritando casi orinándose.

-"¡Tienes un problema, ¿verdad?¡"-al preguntar esto, la unicornio ahora se siente como si le hubiesen hecho una broma de mal gusto, poniendo un rostro de enojo.

-"¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?¡"-pregunta enojada y gritando la unicornio blanca y de crin morado.

-"Porque te estás enojando conmigo"-dice Pinkie Pie con una sonrisa característica de ella.

Rarity casi explota, pero sabe que no vale para nada la pena enojarse con Pinkie Pie, a lo que no tiene otra salida que hablarle de sus problemas con la poni más loca.

-"Pinkie… si te cuento algo… ¿lo mantendrás en secreto?"-pregunta la modista.

-"Oki Dokie Loki"-dice sonriendo en una forma imposible.

-"Esta bien…"-en ello la modista se dispone a contarle todas las dificultades que ah tenido con tratar de enamorar a un semental, siempre que se enamora de uno, este termina o siendo un gran tarado o que solo quiere estar con ella por su belleza; sin embargo, lo más difícil para Rarity es contarle lo de su problema con Applejack, a lo que Pinkie Pie no cambio de la expresión de sonrisa normal durante todo el transcurso del relato, incluso la unicornio piensa que Pinkie está durmiendo con los ojos cerrados, pero sabe que ella puede confiar en Pinkie sabiendo que no es precisamente la chica más "normal" de todo el omniverso. Una vez relatado su problema con Applejack, le relata lo que sucedió en la fiesta de cierra de semestre del colegio, donde tuvo un pequeño enojo con Lyra por ser lesbiana, a lo que Pinkie la detiene…

-"Haber"-la poni rosa pone una cara seria-"…si tu también tuviste un gusto con otra poni, ¿Por qué sentiste repulsión con Lyra?"-pregunta con una cara de interrogación la chica rosa.

-"Pues…"-Rarity nunca se hizo esa pregunta desde que empezó su enojo hacia la unicornio de Canterlot, al decir verdad, le parece algo contradictorio de su parte en haber odiado desde ese entonces a la profesora de música siendo que ella también sintió un gusto lésbico hacia su amiga Applejack, por lo que la unicornio queda muda-"…no lo se…"-responde finalmente.

-"Pues creo que deberías ir a un doctor"-dice con una sonrisa la poni rosa, y luego va saltando a la cocina trayéndole a la unicornio blanca dos pastelillos con crema y cubierta de chocolate.

-"Oh, gracias Pinkie, aunque…"-Rarity quiere contrarrestar el tema de ir a un doctor, entonces Pinkie le toma su hombro.

-"No te preocupes pequeña, a veces las ponies pequeñas y traviesas como tu tienen un desliz emocional, por lo que necesitas de mucho, pero mucho mucho…"-Pinkie Pie abraza a la unicornio tan fuerte que casi la ahoga-"…mucho mucho pero mucho amor de parte de tus amigas, no necesitas otro chico para tu vida, mientras tengas amigas y felicidad, no necesitas nada más…bueno, solo comida"-dice con una sonrisa muy iluminada Pinkie Pie.

-"Gracias Pinkie…mañana te pagaré los pastelillos"-finaliza la unicornio blanca.

Rarity camina pensando en todo lo que le dijo Pinkie Pie, ¿en verdad debería ir a un doctor?, ¿ no necesariamente de una pareja puede hacer feliz su vida?, muchas peguntas abordan a la cabeza de la unicornio, siente un gran dolor por haber…en realidad de todo lo que le hizo ah Applejack, a su hermanita menor, incluso a la profesora, a lo que quiere ir a disculparse.

A la hora de salida, Rarity quiere encontrarse con la profesora Lyra para pedirle disuclpas.

Galopa rápidamente para llegar a tiempo y ya no sentir esa culpa que tiene en el pecho sumado con el dolor que nació mediante lo de Applejack.

Rarity llega finalmente al colegio, cansada y agotada, lista para ver a la profesora, siente una voluntad positiva; sin embargo, eso cambia a ira, debido a que ve a Lyra abrazando a su hermanita, esto saca de sus casillas a Rarity, a lo que va con mucha ira donde Heartstrings.


	7. Tristeza

"_A nadie le importaban mis ideas…pero cuando muestro que clase de poni soy todo cambia"-_recuerda Lyra esa frase de un libro que tiene Cheerilee de poesía, cuando Sweetie Belle la abraza siente un sentimiento de que todo mejoró, relacionando eso con la frase, debido a que tuvo muchos problemas para que muchos conocidos aceptasen su relación con Bon bon; sin embargo, esa tranquilidad se desvanece al escuchar un grito mientras Sweetie la abraza afuera de la escuela a la hora de salida, Lyra se asusta pidiéndole a Luna que no fuese quien ella misma cree que es, pero desafortunadamente es…

-"Señorita Rarity… em… ¿ocurre algo?"-pregunta Lyra tratando de calmar las tensiones.

Rarity se le acerca y tira a su hermana menor de su pierna derecha delantera poniéndola detrás suyo con una cara de ira y empieza a gritar para que todos la oigan-"¡¿Cómo te atreves ah acercarte de esa manera a mi hermana maldita lunática?¡, ¡¿acaso quieres que ella aprenda del mundo de las raras como tú?¡"-Rarity cada segundo grita más y más fuerte atrayendo la atención de varios potrillos y de algunos padres.

-"Hermana, tranquila…"-pero la pequeña unicornio es ignorada por su hermana. A lo lejos Applebloom junto a Scootaloo ven la pelea, prefieren no entrometerse, no porque no les importase el problema de su amiga, si no porque saben que no pueden hacer absolutamente nada ante una situación tan agravada como esta.

-"¿Pero qué pasa?"-Cheerilee sale del colegio debido a que los gritos de Rarity resuenan hasta a lo lejos.

-"¡Cheerilee¡, ¡¿Cómo mierda permites que una poni como esta eduque niños, que se acerque a ellos, que los inspire a su maldito y desgraciado gusto y estilo de vida?¡"-Rarity se pone roja de la ira.

-"¿A qué te refieres con "ese tipo de poni"?"-pregunta alterada Cheerilee.

-"¡Una maldita lesbiana, desgraciada, esta ensuciando la mente de mi hermana maldita sea, ¿Cómo mierda no te das cuenta de eso estúpida?, dejas que siga acercándose a ponies como mi hermana¡"-todo este lio hace que los padres y algunos potrillos se vayan del lugar sin intención de seguir escuchando el lio y/o asustados de que pueda terminar en una pelea que sería mejor no ser testigos sin nada más que hacer.

-"Rarity por favor…"-Sweetie empieza a llorar, Rarity la mira con preocupación para así pasar a mirar a Lyra con ira. Applebloom y Scootaloo van donde su amiga a calmarla.

-"Sweetie tranquila"-Applebloom la abraza.

-"No escuches la pelea, todo estará bien"-dice Scootaloo al lado de sus amigas mientras acaricia la melena de Sweetie Belle.

-"¡¿Ves lo que provocas?¡"-grita la unicornio blanca y de crin morado a Lyra quien está junto a Cheerilee la cual no sabe cómo controlar la situación.

-"Usted provocó esto Rarity, mire lo que le hace a su hermana, la está destruyendo sentimentalmente, yo quiero a su hermana, nunca le haría daño"-dice Lyra con una mirada de desafío.

-"¡Mentira¡"-Rarity se le acerca cara a cara-"…¡mi hermana no debería tener clases con una estúpida lesbiana como tú, es más, no deberías dar clases o trabajar con niños¡"-grita más y más fuerte hasta que su garganta le empieza a doler.

-"Le estás haciendo daño tu misma Rarity"-dice Scootaloo, a lo que Rarity se voltea con una mirada de furia.

-"No sé que tengas en contra de Lyra, si ella no hizo nada malo"-dice Applebloom.

-"Ustedes son muy mocosas para entablar una discusión con adultos"- confirma un poco calmada la unicornio blanca.

-"Mejor me voy adentro"-dice Lyra dirigiéndose al colegio ya harta de todo esto, a esto Cheerilee le sigue detrás, Rarity por otro lado no quiere terminar la discusión hasta ahí.

-"¡Mejor ve donde la estúpida y asquerosa de tu esposa¡"-Rarity al gritar esto, Lyra se enfada por el comentario y va a golpear a Rarity, pero Cheerilee la alcanza a agarrar a tiempo, la unicornio de ojos amarillos mueve sus patas delanteras de manera muy violenta.

-"¡No te metas con Bon bon, a mi me puedes insultar cuanto quieras, pero a ella ni la menciones¡"-dice la fanática de los humanos con una ira tal que la hace ponerse roja de la ira.

-"¡Profesora¡"-Sweetie se aparta rápidamente de sus amigas para ir ah abrazar a su maestra de música. Lyra a tal acción no sabe qué decir, tanto así que ya no siente tanta ira como hace unos segundos. Sweetie está llorando fuertemente-"mi hermana me asusta, me pone nerviosa, me hace llorar mucho, no puedo aguantar estar con ella, se lo dije a mis padres pero ellos no me creer, mi hermana se enoja mu-mu-mu…"-Sweetie no puede formular ninguna palabra más con todo el llanto que expulsa.

Lyra y Cheerilee miran con una cara de decepción a la modista. Applebloom y Scootaloo miran con una cara de preocupación a la hermana menor de la modista.

-"Bien…"-Rarity se harta-"quédate si quieres con ella mocosa de mierda…"-Lyra y Cheerilee no dan crédito a lo que escuchan, tanto así que un segundo después de que Rarity dijese aquello, Lyra le tapa los oídos al mismo tiempo que abraza a la pequeña, Rarity ahora está enojada. Rarity ahora mismo siente una gran ira y resentimiento injustificado ante la profesora de música.

Sweetie Belle siente una gran tristeza que es merecidamente justificable, Lyra piensa que sería mejor llevarla con sus padres, pero tiene otra idea…

Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack va a dejar algunas manzanas, cuando de pronto ve llegar a Scootaloo y ah Applebloom…

-"Oh chicas, ¿ y Sweet?"-pregunta la granjera. Entonces las pequeñas le empiezan a contar lo que sucedió ah la salida del colegio ah Applejack.

-"Y luego se fue con la profesora Lyra"-termina el relato Applebloom.

-"…cielos…"-solo eso puede decir eso Applejack con una preocupación no solo por la pequeña unicornio, sino por su amiga, es más, piensa que todo esto es culpa de ella misma por haber rechazado a Rarity.

-"¿Crees que debemos golpear a Rarity?"-pregunta Scootaloo.

-"¿Oh acusarla con sus padres?"-pregunta también la pequeña Applebloom.

Applejack por otro lado no las escucha, pero sabe que decir-"chicas, será mejor que yo hable con Rarity, no se preocupen, yo lo arreglaré, ahora vayan a jugar"-dice rápidamente la granjera, a lo que las dos potrillas se van a la casa club con la cola y las orejas bajas.

Por otro lado, en una plaza de Poniville, Rarity se va a sentar en un banco, cansada de todo y de todos, no sabe porque le está sucediendo esto, como si todos estuviesen en su contra, tiene tanto enojo que siente que va a llorar. De pronto una pegaso se sienta a su izquierda en el mismo banco.

La pegaso mira a la unicornio que se le están cayendo unas lágrimas, a lo que le dirige la palabra para ayudarla.

-"Oye, ¿estás bien?"-pregunta la pegaso. Cuando Rarity con toda vergüenza y con la cara llena de señales de lágrimas, observa que la poni que se dirige a ella es una pegaso rosa y de melena blanca.

-"Si"-dice Rarity mirando para otro lado y al mismo tiempo algo incomoda.

-"Entonces, ¿estás llorando porque sí?"-pregunta de forma burlona la pegaso.

-"Mire señorita ahora no estoy de humor"-dice ofendida la unicornio.

-"Se nota"-dice con una sonrisa la chica rosa, a lo que Rarity se resigna.

-"No sé porque eh de contarle mis problemas a una extraña"-dice la unicornio blanca con una mirada triste.

-"Bueno pues, ¿le gustaría que la ayude Rarity?"-pregunta la pegaso rosa, a lo que Rarity se impresiona.

-"¿Sabe mi nombre?"-pregunta encantada.

-"Por favor, usted salvo a Equestria muchas veces, es la diseñadora más reconocida por haber hecho una gran cantidad de idioteces en espectáculos importantes"-Rarity no lo puede negar, a lo que se sonroja.

-"¿Para qué quiere saber de mi vida?"-pregunta curiosa la unicornio, entonces la pegaso rosa y de melena blanca se pone seria.

-"Bueno, al decir verdad…yo vi lo que ocurrió esa noche"-dice la pegaso.

-"Cuando fue el cierre de…"-dice sin terminar la frase.

-"Si, volvía del trabajo con un poco de comida cuando vi que muchos la miraban a usted, entonces la vi tirando a una potrilla, es más, nos vimos antes"-le informa a Rarity.

-"Oh si, usted me ayudo cuando le pregunte sobre la ubicación de mi hermana cuando…"-Rarity no quiere recordar cuando abofeteo a su hermanita.

-"Cuando se perdió, si me acuerdo de ese día ya que…"-entonces Rarity empieza a llorar-"…em, ¿no dijo que estaba bien?"-pregunta con una sonrisa la pegaso.

En ello Rarity empieza a relatarle todo lo que ocurrió…

-"Veras… ya no aguanto esto. Yo siempre tuve buena suerte en hacer que sementales caigan a mis patas, pero siempre me querían por mi belleza, por lo que nunca les interesaba lo que pensaba…pensé que nunca encontraría el amor…entonces…me enamore de una yegua…"-Rarity prefiere no comprometer a nadie-"…entonces me odie a mi misma por amar a otra yegua, pero la verdad es que estaba desesperada y… y bueno, una noche quería revelarle mis sentimientos a esa chica…pero…pero…ella me-me…rechazó"-en ello se limpia las lagrimas fuertemente-" …eso me dolió bastante, bueno, lo que sucede es que…bueno es que…me siento una inútil… siento que el destino me quiere ver con muchos pero a la vez con ninguno… la verdad es que yo…esa noche supe que ni entre hombres o mujeres encontraría…amor…compañía…¡nada¡"-luego limpiándose más sus lagrimas…-"…bueno, luego supe que una profesora de mi hermanita es… lesbiana… eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso… justo esa maldita noche cuando la última oportunidad de ser feliz estaba disponible…simplemente se fue… y lo peor es que me encuentro con una pareja lésbica… tenían lo que yo quería… una pareja… no importa su fuese hombre o mujer…¡me importaba que nos amaramos¡"-Rarity grita esta última frase con furia.

En ello la pegaso rosa comprende lo que sucede…

-"Escuche señorita Rarity, si lo que quiere es conseguir amor, la verdad es que no está buscando consejo, solo quiere ser feliz con lo primero que le venga y no es así como funcionan las cosas, el amor es algo serio, el amor de pareja es algo hermoso, no importa si es heterosexual u homosexual, lo importante es que haya amor; sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que es obligación tener una pareja para ser feliz, eso se da, si no te aceptan debes seguir, no siempre puedes esperar que ese alguien especial sienta lo mismo que tú sientes por él, debes tener en cuenta que también tienes a tus seres queridos, la felicidad no necesariamente se basa en el amor entre novios y novias, sino de disfrutar la vida con una sonrisa, vivir cada minuto con los seres que más amas, protegerlos de todo mal, verlos felices, compartir…compartir…"-en ello la pegaso se pausa un momento-"…compartir…compartir esa felicidad con los que quieres y los que te quieren, el amor es un sentimiento muy hermoso, pero ser feliz, el respeto, el optimismo, también son importantes…yo lo sé…"-entonces la pegaso le toca el casco izquierdo a Rarity-"entonces ve… pídele disculpas a quienes debes pedirle disculpas, no vivas con odio…vive la vida"-en ello la pegaso le sonríe.

Rarity se siente mejor después de la conversación con la pegaso rosa de melena blanca, pensando en todo lo que dijo, provocándole una sonrisa y una reacción en su corazón que es en realidad esperanza de felicidad, una esperanza hecha realidad.

-"Gracias"-dice Rarity a secas.

-"¿Mucho mejor?"-pregunta le chica de crin blanca.

-"En verdad necesitaba esto"-dice Rarity con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a la pegaso.

-"Pues no está mal llorar, pero no puedes vivir con dolor mucho tiempo"-en ello la pegaso le devuelve la sonrisa.

-"Ahora iré a solucionar todo este lio que yo misma hice"-se para Rarity del banco para dirigirse a pedir perdón-"oh, por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre amiga?"-pregunta con una sonrisa honesta la unicornio blanca de crin morada.

-"Majestic Wing"-responde la pegaso rosa de melena blanca.


	8. Mi amor debe tapar mi rabia

"_Mi amor debe tapar mi rabia, Sweetie Belle es mi fuerza de voluntad más grande que tengo"-_se dice a si misma Rarity tras haber hablado hace pocos momentos con una pegaso rosa de melena blanca de nombre "Majestic Wing", la cual le abrió los ojos, haciendo que ahora la modista vaya a disculparse con la unicornio de ojos amarillos pero especialmente con su pequeña hermanita menor.

Bon bon tras haber hablado un momento con Lyra la cual le explica lo que sucedió en el colegio, la repostera de color crema le prepara unos muffins de chocolate a la pequeña unicornio la cual está de visita en la casa de su maestra de música, la pequeña aún sigue con unas lágrimas cayendo desde sus ojos hasta sus labios tristes…

-"Bueno Sweetie, mientras esperamos que Bon bon termine el almuerzo, comete el muffin que te dio, si quieres otro me avisas para que yo se lo diga"-dice Heartstrings con una sonrisa mientras ve a la pequeña unicornio comiendo su muffin tranquilamente aunque emitiendo sonidos de llanto, ambas sentadas en el sofá del comedor.

-"Gracias maestra"-dice con unos ojos deprimidos la hermana de Rarity.

-"Oh vamos Sweetie…"-Lyra se le acerca con una sonrisa limpiándole las lágrimas con sus propios cascos-"…todo va a estar bien, tu hermana debe tener algunos problemas personales".

Sweetie levanta su carita-"…¿Cómo cuáles?"-pregunta sin cambiar su estado depresivo. Lyra no sabe muy bien que contestar, solo saca como conclusión que Rarity odia a la gente homosexual y la verdad es que a la unicornio de Canterlot le preocupa que Sweetie en un futuro sea como su hermana, siguiendo el ejemplo de odio a las ponies distintas a las normales.

Lyra mira a la izquierda preocupada de que contestarle a la pequeña, pero pasado 10 segundos le vuelve mirar a la cara a la unicornio blanca de pelo lila y rosa, contestándole su pregunta-"Pues veras Sweetie…cuando una ponie es más mayor tiene que ser responsable con su trabajo para asi no decepcionar a sus amigos, de lo contrario podría afectar su vida y terminaría metiendo la pata, a lo mejor Rarity no quiere meter la pata con algunos de sus vestidos o tal vez, no se…"-Lyra cambia el tema con una sonrisa-"…bueno Sweetie Belle, pongamos la mesa".

La pequeña se le dibuja una gran sonrisa de entusiasmo-"¡claro, claro¡"-dice con alegrías y brinquitos, Lyra le encariña eso.

Tras haber puesto los servicios, las dos unicornios esperan que la pony repostera traiga la comida; sin embargo en otro lugar…

-"Es increíble, totalmente increíble"-Rarity refunfuña una y otra vez al no saber la dirección de la vivienda de Lyra, por lo que sin más remedio va donde Cheerilee, si alguien debería saber dónde vive una de sus compañeras de trabajo, debe ser ella.

Al correr hacia la escuela, toca la puerta como es debido para la unicornio blanca, y al escuchar una voz diciendo: "adelante"; va adentro de la sala de clases.

Abre la puerta poco a poco, primero ve un montón de mesas desocupadas, abre un poco más y se encuentra con una Cheerilee revisando algunos exámenes-"Hola Cheerilee"-dice Rarity con una sonrisa penosa.

-"Oh, hola señorita Rarity"-dice un poco resentida la poni de tierra-"¿Hay algo en que esta "estúpida" pueda hacer por usted?"-pregunta la pony rosada con una expresión de resentimiento.

-"Claro, digo…quiero decir que…¿Cómo es eso?"-pregunta confundida la modista.

-"Permítame hacerle memoria señorita, usted si no mal recuerdo me dijo estúpida, y otras cosas denigrando y cuestionando mi trabajo, ¿oh acaso estoy mal?"-pregunta la profesora volviendo a revisar las pruebas.

-"Perdóneme señorita Cheerilee, lo que sucede es que eh pasado por mucho últimamente"-dice en un tono dramático la unicornio.

-"Pues no tanto como lo que está pasando actualmente Sweetie Belle a su lado. Usted puede decir que tiene algunos problemas, pero nada es imposible de resolver. Tiene una gran hermana y a la vez una gran alumna para mí, no puede descargar toda esa rabia a su pequeña hermanita, ni siquiera con una profesora, sin importar su condición sexual"-dice Cheerilee mirando fijo a Rarity.

-"¿Se refiere a que defiende a Lyra Heartstrings aunque sea lesbiana?"-pregunta Rarity algo curiosa.

-"Si, tú le estás dando un mal ejemplo a la unicornio pequeña, ¿acaso quieres que sea como tú misma?, ¿odiando homosexuales?"-pregunta la profesora volviendo su mirada a la mesa.

Rarity no soporta más estar por debajo en esta discusión-"Creo que lo soy"-dice Rarity algo tímida.

-"¿Cómo dices?"-pregunta Cheerilee algo exaltada.

-"Creo que soy bisexual"-admite Rarity con un sonrojo.

Cheerilee simplemente no sabe que decir, hay un silencio profundo, pocas veces en su vida la profesora se a quedado sin respuestas ante alguien, está va a esa colección. Rarity cambia el tema para lo que vino donde la profesora.

-"¿Dónde vive Lyra?"-pregunta con cierta autoridad la unicornio blanca.

Las terminar los pasteles de manzana que preparó Bon bon, Lyra junto a su esposa van a mostrarle a su invitada especial unas fotos…

-"…y esta fue cuando me vestí para la boda de la princesa Cadence"-dice Lyra apuntando a una foto.

-"La cual no te invitaron exactamente"-dice Bon bon riendo un poco.

-"¿Entonces como fue a la boda?"-pregunta la pequeña Sweetie Belle, pero su pregunta no alcanza a ser contestada ya que alguien toca la puerta fuertemente, Bon bon se queda algo sorprendida y va a abrir.

-"Ya voy, parece que alguien está muy impaciente…"-dice Bon bon al mismo tiempo que abre la puerta, pero una unicornio blanca entra de golpe empujando a la repostera.

-"¡Sweetie¡"-grita la modista con gran emoción.

-"¿Quién es está lunática?"-pregunta Bon bon, pero al mirar más fijamente ve a una Rarity algo ofendida-"…oh, es usted…jeje"-dice avergonzada la pony de tierra.

-"Como sea…¡Sweetie, cariño¡"-Rarity va a abrazar a su hermanita la cual se sorprende, Lyra queda sin nada que decir por unos instantes.

-"¿Eh?"-pregunta Lyra.

-"Señorita Heartstrings, tenemos que hablar"-declara la unicornio blanca.

Lyra al no tener ya una buena imagen de la unicornio quiere hablar con ella afuera, para que el cumulo de discusiones no afecte tanto a Bon bon como a Sweetie Belle-"Claro, pero afuera, sino es mucha la molestia"-dice Heartstrings en un tono serio.

Al salir de la casa, las dos unicornios están en el jardín, llegando el momento de pedir perdón para la diseñadora.

-"Disculpa de cómo te trate antes"-dice Rarity con una expresión triste.

Lyra tiene una expresión de confusión-"¿Ah?"-la única palabra que salen de su boca.

-"Lamento haberte insultado y tratarte mal todo este tiempo, yo no soy nadie para juzgar…"-Rarity piensa en Applejack-"…a nadie"-dice deprimida.

-"¿Y eso es todo?"-pregunta Lyra algo fastidiada.

-"Lyra por favor, no sabes lo que eh pasado para disculparme o incluso insultarte"-dice Rarity algo enojada.

-"No, no lo sé, pero yo si insultaría a alguien no vendría ante a él o ella diciéndole lo siento y listo".

-"Tal vez las palabras no te convenzan, pero el sufrimiento que eh tenido antes de hablar contigo en esa noche fue muy grande, incluso peor"-baja la cabella la unicornio.

Lyra observa por la ventana de su casa a Bon bon sirviéndole un panque a Sweetie Belle-"Mira, entiendo que te sientas mal y bueno, creo que podré perdonarte si estas dispuesta a cambiar tu actitud conmigo y con Bon bon, pero allá adentro hay una pequeña unicornio la cual has estresado estas últimas semanas con tu actitud, ella es la principal víctima en esto, soy adulta y te entiendo, pero tu hermana es apenas una pequeñuela, ella ya lloro mucho por todo lo negativo que le transmitiste"-dice Lyra mirando preocupada a Rarity, la cual a los 6 segundos ya se le caen las lágrimas, pensar que hizo llorar mucho a su hermanita menor solo por su capricho personal de tener una pareja, algo totalmente absurdo para amargarle la vida a una pequeña unicornio.

-"Lo entiendo"-Rarity mira fijamente a Lyra-"…dile a Sweetie que valla a mi casa después, solo dile que necesito hablar con ella"-al decir esto la unicornio blanca se marcha silenciosamente, Lyra solo la observa comprensivamente.

Al terminar de comer y hablar con Bon bon y Lyra, Sweetie es avisada del mensaje de Rarity, estando nerviosa la pequeña unicornio va donde la boutique de su hermana mayor.

Al llegar allí, la pequeña abre la puerta silenciosamente estando esta sin seguro, viendo la sala bastante iluminada, entrando poco a poco, viendo alrededor los nuevos vestidos que está confeccionando su hermana, pero no la encuentra.

-"¿Dónde podrá esta-"-pero la joven no alcanza a preguntarse eso ya que Rarity está detrás de ella dándole un abrazo cariñoso. Sweetie Belle se asusta un momento, pero después eso se convierte en llanto, un llanto de alegría-"Rarity…¿Por qué me abrazas?"-pregunta llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-"Por que te amo hermanita mia"-dice sonriendo Rarity abrazándola cariñosa y abrigadoramente-"Perdón"-Rarity empieza a llorar también-"Perdóname por haberte estresado estas últimas semanas, es que…eh tenido problemas…pero aunque este enojada ten en cuenta que nunca te haré daño, por qué te amo Sweetie Belle"-la abraza más fuerte, Sweetie se voltea quedando cara a cara con su hermana y abrazándola felizmente-"¿Quieres ver el pastel que te hice?"-pregunta sonriente la unicornio blanca, a lo que su hermanita se limpia las lágrimas y empieza a dar brinquitos de alegría.

Al día siguiente, Rarity camina por el pueblo, a lo lejos se encuentra con Majestic Wing, la cual también se da cuenta y va a saludarla.

-"Hola señorita Majestic"-saluda Rarity de un beso en la mejilla.

-"¿Y se le resolvieron los problemas?"-pregunta con una sonrisa la pegaso rosa.

-"Pues me queda uno, pero no es tan grande, pero puede esperar, sabe quería preguntarle, ¿no me cree una melodramática?"-pregunta entre risas la modista, a lo que Majestic también ríe y responde con una sonrisa.

-"Puede que sí, pero daría lo que fuera por ser alguien como usted"-dice la pegaso.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunta curiosamente Rarity con una sonrisa.

-"Por que si fuese como usted aun tendría amigos, no hubiese…"-Majestic se le lagrimea el ojo derecho-"…olvídelo, cosas del pasado"-se limpia su ojo.

-"¿Y que hay de mi?"-pregunta con una sonrisa la unicornio.

Majestic Wing mira sorprendida a la modista-"¿En serio?"- se le dibuja una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto en la granja de la familia Apple, Applejack esta trayendo manzanas, cuando de pronto ve a Sweetie Belle feliz jugando con sus dos amigas, a lo que alcanza a escuchar…

-"Rarity y yo luego nos divertimos, ahora volvió a ser la de antes"-dice la unicornio pequeña contándole a Applebloom y a Scootaloo, Applejack por otro lado quiere entablar una o dos palabras, pero no con las pequeñas…

En la Boutique…

-"Mi creatividad está más veloz, depresión al costal de basura"-dice mientras cuece una falda morada, cuendo escucha el toque de la puerta, a lo que va a ver quien es…-"Buenas-"-pero se le va el relajamiento al ver que es su amiga, Applejack.

-"Hola princesa"-saluda con una leve sonrisa la granjera.

-"Hola"-dice la unicornio blanca de crin morada.


	9. Llego mi felicidad

"_Cielos, cielos, cielos Celestinos"-_Lo único que pasa en la mente de Rarity, una canción dedicada a la Princesa Celestia, la hace estremecer por una razón...en frente suyo está ella...Applejack...

-"¿Me invitas a pasar?"-pregunta la granjera con una leve sonrisa.

-"Claro"-Rarity abre la puerta un poco más para permitirle la pasada. Las dos se sientan en los sofas del comedor, en el mismo sofá, lo que a la unicornio blanca le resulta algo totalmente incómodo. Al estallar en miedo da las primeras palabras-"¿Por qué viniste?"-pregunta temblorosa.

-"¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"-pregunta extrañada Applejack.

-"¡Tú sabes perfectamente porque¡"-Rarity grita ferozmente enfrente del rostro de su amiga. Applejack se asusta y retrocede.

-"Lo sé...lo sé...por Celestia, Rarity tu sabes por qué... mira puedes decirme lo que quieras pero yo nunca tuve nada con que fueses lesbiana o bisexual o lo que sea...lo que sucede es que yo simplemente no te amaba, te quiero como amiga, solo eso, ¿por qué te cuesta aceptarlo?"-Rarity se harta y habla rápidamente.

-"Solo dime porque viniste aqui"-dice la unicornio blanca.

-"A felicitarte"-dice la granjera con una sonrisa.

-"¿Por qué?"-pregunta extrañada la modista.

-"Por haberte disculpado con quien les debías las disculpas"-dice la granjera con una gran sonrisa y tocándole el casco derecho a su amiga.

-"Applejack..."-la unicornio se le enfría la sangre.

-"Vi feliz a tu hermana, supe por medio de Cheerilee que te disculpaste con Lyra, en verdad, te felicito de corazón, estuviste casi un mes con ese odio con los ponies homosexuales y descargando todo con Lyra o tu hermana u otras parejas sin importar que fuesen heterosexuales u homosexuales, aprendiste la lección Rarity, te has dado cuenta que no necesitas de una pareja para hacer tu felicidad-"-es interrumpida por su amiga.

-"A pesar de mis disculpas, aún siento la necesidad de tener a alguien a mi lado"-admite la unicornio blanca con sierta tristeza.

En ello a la granjera se le ocurre una idea-"Escucha, tengo que ir a un lugar, mañana pasaré por aquí"-se va corriendo del lugar, a lo que Rarity se espanta.

Al otro día la modista va en búsqueda de su amiga pegaso rosada, pero en cambio encuentra a la amarilla...

-"Hola Rarity"-saluda Fluttershy algo tímida.

-"Hola cariño, ¿por qué estas con esa timidez conmigo?, ¿te sucede-"-en ello la unicornio recuerda. El día en que salio con su hermanita cuando aún tenía problemas de humor, Fluttershy, su mejor amiga, la había saludado, pero en cambio Rarity le respondio de mala manera-"Oh, Fluttershy...yo...perdóname..."-en ello se le salen lágrimas y al mismo tiempo va a abrazar a su amiga-"...yo...tenía problemas...verás..."-Rarity invita a Fluttershy a sentarse en una banca de la plaza, la pegaso amarilla esta algo curiosa de saber de la actitud de su amiga estas últimas semanas, por lo que la unicornio blanca le cuenta todo lo que ocurrió con Applejack, con Lyra, con su hermana, con todo, su amiga solo la mira con un rostro de preocupación, sin embargo, cuando le cuenta que todo mejoró, su amiga pegaso la abraza.

-"Rarity, me alegro mucho de que todo allá salido bien"-expresa feliz la pegaso.

-"¿Me perdonas?"-pregunta con temor la unicornio blanca de crin morada.

-"Nunca me enoje contigo..."-en unos instantes la mira con cierto amor y cariño-"...sin importar tus gustos, me importa que seas feliz amiga mía..."-en ello Fluttershy le da un gran abrazo a Rarity, la cual se le lagrimean los ojos de felicidad.

Ya pasados 12 minutos, Fluttershy le dice a Rarity que debe ir a hacer algo, a lo que Rarity se despide, ahora yendo donde la pegaso rosa de melena blanca.

Rarity va en busca de Majestic Wing, viéndola con una bolsa de pan, dirigiéndose hacia ella…

-"Majestic, querida…"-la pegaso ve a su amiga y la besa en la mejilla.

-"Hola Rarity"-saluda la pegaso rosa de melena blanca-"¿Necesitas más concejos?"-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-"Em…no…yo en…realidad…quiero saber…"-Rarity no encuentra las palabras-"…Majestic…¿Por qué no me hablas de tu pasado?"-pregunta preocupada la unicornio blanca. Majestic se le cambia la expresión de alguien feliz a alguien triste, invitándola a sentarse en un tronco.

-"Rarity…tu eres mi única amiga desde hace mucho, yo…bueno… hice cosas…cosas como…por eso te ayude…me vi reflejada en ti…yo también odiaba a las lesbianas…y todo ese odio y rencor hizo que perdiera a mi uni-"-Majestic no puede seguir, estalla en llanto, se tapa con sus cascos para que su nueva amiga no la viera llorar, pero Rarity retira esos cascos de la cara de su amiga- " Rarity…"-Majestic la observa con confusión.

-"Todos…"-Rarity la observa con una sonrisa-"…cometemos errores, pero aprendemos de ellos, hay que saber sobreponerse a los conflictos, hay situaciones que ponen a prueba nuestra voluntad, y tu como ponie me demostraste que eres magnifica"-la unicornio abraza a la pegaso, haciendo que esta llore de alegría devolviéndole el abrazo pero más cálido-"…y bueno…¿este fin de semana estás desocupada?"-pregunta con una sonrisa.

-"Claro"-responde Majestic con una sonrisa enorme.

Pasada la tarde, Applejack llega a la casa de Rarity…

-"Rarity ven con migo"-a esta petición la granjera agarra del brazo a su amiga bruscamente.

Es de noche y muchos están durmiendo, a lo que la unicornio se harta de mucho secreto que trata de hablarle a Applejack, pero es inútil ya que sigue moviéndola rápidamente. Al pasar unos momentos, la unicornio llega al granero de la familia Apple, las luces están apagadas, al momento en que Applejack las enciende la unicornio blanca observa a Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, y a las cutiemarks crusiders en el granero con un gran pastel y mucha comida.

-"¿Pero que es…"-en ello la unicornio blanca es interrumpida por Pinkie.

-"Te dije que siempre habrán ponies que te querrán mucho…"-en ello Pinkie abraza fuertemente a la modista-"…mucho mucho pero mucho mucho mucho a las ponies pequeñas y traviesas como tú"-dice con una enorme sonrisa. Rarity no sabe que decir, en ello observa a sus amigas y se da cuenta que todo este tiempo ah tenido mucho amor, solo que no lo ah notado, en ello su corazón palpita de alegría, tanta que se le forma una sonrisa enorme.

-"Chicas…"-Rarity observa a Applejack-"…gracias por todo su…"-en ello siente algo en su pata delantera izquierda, se trata de Spike con una bolsa llena de obsequios mientras la abraza de allí, en ello con su magia levita al bebé dragón y lo abraza, lo que provoca que Spike se sienta como en el paraíso-"…gracias por su amor"-en ello la unicornio abraza con lágrimas de alegría a cada una de sus amigas, entre ellas su hermana la cual le da el abrazo más cálido de todos, cuando ve entrar a Lyra Heartstrings con Bon bon, las cuales la saludan cariñosamente.

-"Esto es para alguien que estuvo como yo, por mucho tiempo en un pozo…"-en ello Lyra ve a su amada Bon bon-"…y llego a la luz"-dice con mucho amor a lo que Bon bon la besa en los labios y como acto seguido Lyra le entrega una pintura de la maestra de artes a Rarity, donde sale ella y su hermana abrazadas, lo que produce que Sweetie Belle se alegre mucho, Rarity también…

-"Gracias Lyra…y a todos"-agradece con una gran sonrisa la unicornio blanca de crin morada y felizmente, de este momento en adelante, su vida es perfecta.


End file.
